Finding The Right Way
by yure-chan
Summary: From acquaintances to friends and finally lovers, Kakashi and Iruka knew it wasn't easy to get to where they are now. But while things are sweet and loving initially, they soon found that sustaining a relationship isn't so easy when there are differing views in the things that matter to them. Compromise or give up; there's only one way to work it out. Sequel to Drifting Affections.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

**A/N: And I guess I managed to get the first chapter up finally. Sorry it took a while.**

To the following people who review Safe Haven (but I wasn't able to reply via messaging):

lilylove: Thank you for supporting this series! I hope you will enjoy this story as you did for the first two and the two companion pieces.

sara: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the sequel, which I hope you will enjoy reading too!

anonymous guest: I'm not sure who you are, but I need to thank you for your review and to answer your question too. Yes, there's an official sequel for Drifting Affections. Here it is. As for whether there are plans for Do You Still, I can't promise anything yet. But I will keep that in mind and if the right inspiration strikes, I will write it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Warning

Three shadows flitted through the trees, moving at a speed that even trained eyes had difficulties pinpointing their exact locations. Their movements were slick and steps precise, as they landed on tree branches and almost immediately, pushed off again to land on the next one – continuing without faltering as they headed towards their destination with an urgency that was clear. They kept up with each other – shoulder to shoulder and paces meeting paces, in a quiet systemic rhythm that did nothing to disrupt the surrounding, uncanny silence.

It wasn't too soon before they reached the giant gates that loomed over them, looking even more daunting in the dead of the night. And it was only when they were right in front of the wide-open entrance, did the shadows finally stop, materialising into three shinobi – who at a glance, could immediately be recognised as elites, simply from the aura they exuded. They stepped up to the guard post for a brief moment to allow the guards to identify them and once the guards gave the clearance, the three shinobi took off again, blending into the shadows, as they moved towards the tower in the centre of the village.

The light in the room right at the top of the tower was bright and illuminating the darkness surrounding it with a faint glow. The three shadows moved towards the light, and when they were near enough, they dropped down to the ground, hidden once again by the darkness where the light failed to brighten.

The Hokage sat in his office, flipping through the report he had received earlier that day, and tapping a finger against the top of his wooden desk. He frowned, glancing up every once in a while to regard the time and then the double door that led into his room, before he turned his attention back to the report.

A knock came onto the door after the sixth time he had repeated the sequence of looking at it and returning to the file in his hands. Glancing up, the old man closed the folder and put it down on his desk, as he folded his arms over it.

"Come in."

The door opened with a silent creak and three shinobi stepped into the room, walked up to the desk and stopped a respectful three steps away from it.

"Report."

"We didn't find anyone at the research facilities that had been previously reported. They were mostly abandoned. But we found this in one of the underground labs."

Hiruzen took the bottle from the silver-haired shinobi and scrutinised it carefully. With a frown, he set the bottle down and turned to regard the three men before him.

"Good job, Kakashi, Asuma and Hayate. I will send this to be examined by the labs and hopefully we will get some results soon. I had read through the reports you sent back earlier and it does provide some clues as to how we should proceed from here. There are some places that we would need to investigate and I had sent some ANBU teams ahead to scout them out."

The three shinobi nodded. Hiruzen leaned back in this seat and shook his head tiredly.

"Orochimaru is up to something. I just wished we had at least some ideas as to what he is plotting. If we do, we could have some form of a strategy to defend against it."

"We are sorry that we couldn't find anything more, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi bowed apologetically. But Hiruzen shook his head and offered a smile.

"No. You three did well. Like I said, the information you sent back was enough to get us started on another investigation path. Orochimaru is elusive. There's no way anyone can trace him down and find out what he is up to almost immediately." The old man shook his head in disappointment at how his former student had turned out to be. "Not even me."

The three shinobi stayed in their spots, making no attempt to say anything as they left their superior to his own musings. Finally, after what seemed like a long moment, Hiruzen finally looked up and regarded his three jounin.

"All right, this had been a long mission and I'm sure you are all tired. Go back and get some rest and take the next three days off. But be on standby, in case I would need to send you out on another urgent mission."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama." The three bowed politely and turned around at almost the same time, heading towards the door.

"Oh wait, Kakashi." The low, gruff voice called out from behind the desk, just before the Copy Nin could put out his hand to push the door.

The silver-haired jounin turned and regarded his superior and was greeted by a knowing smile from the older man, though, it was the worried frown and the seriousness in the Hokage's eyes that instantly put Kakashi on edge.

"I can't believe I let his slip my mind. I thought I should let you know this. Iruka sustained some injuries in the academy today."

Kakashi turned around fully to face the older man at the piece of information, his visible eye narrowed into a dangerous slit. Even Asuma and Hayate had stopped in their tracks in surprise when their friend was being mentioned.

"It's nothing serious." Hiruzen assured his three subordinates. "The medic nin treated him and gave him the clear to return home to rest. We have put him on sick leave from the academy for the next two days to recover."

"But how…" Kakashi's posture had relaxed a little at the reassurance. But the worry remained.

"We have no idea. Somehow, one of his students got his hand on an exploding tag and set it off. Iruka tried to protect some of his students from the blast and got hit by the debris from part of the wall that had been blown up. He sustained some cuts and a very badly bruised back."

"Exploding tag?" Asuma frowned, as he and Hayate exchanged glances. "How did they get it?"

"It's still under investigation." Hiruzen picked up his pipe and took a puff out of it. "The child who set it off was too shaken to speak properly. The only thing we could gather was that he found that tag on his desk."

"Someone left it there?" Hayate punctuated the question with a light cough.

"Could be a possibility. But we won't know for sure until the investigation results are out." Sandaime leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. "And while we are at this, there is something else you three need to know about. Especially you, Kakashi."

The jounin watched his superior thoughtfully, giving a curt nod, and mentally prepared himself for what is to come, because, his instincts was telling him that it wasn't something good.

"Mizuki was released from the lock-up last week, and he's been placed on active duty at the academy." Hiruzen's voice was grave and low, as his eyes watched his three jounins' expressions changed from calm to surprise and then to mildly homicidal in a matter of seconds.

"What?" Kakashi almost hissed. "Why is he allowed to walk free after what he had done?"

"He attempted to kill a fellow shinobi." Asuma conceded. "He should have been kept in the correctional facility for the rest of his life."

Hayate frowned. "And the academy of all places?"

"I understand all your concerns. But this is a decision made by the council. Most of them voted for his release, saying that Mizuki should be given another chance. They seemed to think that he has had a change of heart and he had been getting very good reviews from the guards in the facility, commenting on how hard working and cooperative he is. And placing him in the academy, in the words of those who voted for his release, was to make it easier to supervise him." The frown on the Hokage's face had deepened and Kakashi could see that what had been said wasn't the exact sentiments of his superior. The jounin waited, knowing that Hiruzen had something more to say.

The old man sighed heavily, suddenly looking far older than his age. "This is between the four of us here." At the three jounins' nod, Hiruzen continued. "Mizuki's release was mostly pushed for by Danzo. I still have no idea what his agenda is for setting free Mizuki and placing him back into the academy. But I suspect, it may have something to do with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru again." Asuma muttered under his breath.

"Mizuki is the last known person from the village who had contact with Orochimaru. I believe Danzo may be making use of this lead to try to get back in touch with Orochimaru, though I have no idea why he would want to do that." Hiruzen watched Kakashi carefully. "One of the ANBU team had been sent out to investigate this. I hope we can get some insights as to what is going to transpire. And hopefully, we can gather enough evidence to proof Mizuki's alliance with Orochimaru and throw him back into the correctional facility permanently."

The tension did not leave the Copy Nin as another question invaded his mind.

"Has the incident with the explosion tag today anything to do with Mizuki?"

Hiruzen almost smiled. His prized subordinate never failed to amaze him with his perceptiveness. This had been something he had been contemplating for the whole day too, since the incident had been reported to him.

"We have no idea. But I already have him placed under the supervision of two ANBU, and they will report back the moment they find anything suspicious. The team tasked to investigate the incident will be investigating Mizuki too."

"Will Iruka be in danger? Considering that he is brushing shoulders on a daily basis with the person who almost tried to kill him." Asuma shifted his gaze between the older Sarutobi and his silver-haired friend beside him.

"And how is Iruka taking it? It took him a while to recover from the attack attempt the last time. Would it affect him in any way this time?" Hayate's concern for his friend was evident in his voice.

"He seemed perfectly fine, and from the reports I have heard, he is keeping his distance from Mizuki." Hiruzen shook his head and looked at Kakashi. "Though, I can't say if this is affecting him emotionally. I suppose, you are the only person who has the means to find out, Kakashi."

"I understand, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi suddenly felt the urge to see his younger lover and finding out just how he was holding up.

"I have had Gai, Anko, Genma and Raidou rotating shifts to keep an eye on both Iruka and Mizuki for the whole of last week. Mizuki hadn't made a move yet and I hope it stays that way." Hiruzen took another puff from his pipe. "That being said, my only concern right now is Iruka while he is at home. Let's just hope Mizuki doesn't try to barge into his apartment or something. Not that I don't trust Iruka's ability to protect himself, but Mizuki is far too cunning and manipulative. And if he's still in contact with Orochimaru, Iruka would be at an even greater disadvantage."

"I will watch him." Kakashi said quietly, a steely conviction in his eye. "I will protect him."

"I know you will." The Hokage smiled. "You are dismissed now. Hurry and go check on him."

Kakashi bowed politely and turned to step out of the door. The moment he crossed the threshold, he gave the other two jounin behind him a curt nod, signalling that he will be making a move first. Without even waiting for a response, his fingers had already wove through the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu and a split second later, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Do you think everything will be all right?" Hayate asked in a hushed voice.

"I suppose." Asuma sighed as he started down the quiet corridor with the sword master beside him. "Kakashi is here. Iruka himself has gotten much stronger than he was before. The whole bunch of us are here. Between all of us, I'm sure we will be able to stop Mizuki if he does try anything funny."

Hayate nodded quietly as the two made their way out of the administrative section of the tower. He made it a point to speak with Yugao and see if she had heard anything in the midst of her duties in the ANBU.

* * *

Kakashi rematerialized in front of Iruka's apartment and he hesitated entering, knowing that it was late at night and the younger man could possibly be already asleep. But the worries about his injured lover were overriding his reservations and he needed to speak with Iruka too to see if Mizuki had been giving him any troubles. If the other chunin did, then he would have to come up with something to nip it in the bud before it evolved into more troublesome matters.

He fished into his pocket for the keys, making a silent decision that if Iruka was asleep, he would just return the next morning to speak with him. But he _needed_ to know the extent of Iruka's injuries. Quietly slipping the key into the keyhole, he unlocked it and stepped into the unlit apartment.

Making his way through the neatly kept home, he walked past the kitchen and towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. The darkness didn't bother him. He could remember the layout of Iruka's apartment and navigate through it with ease, having been here so many times since he was an adolescent. He put his hand on the knob leading into the bedroom and stretched his chakra to feel the person at the other side of the door.

Sensing the calm, undisrupted chakra flow, Kakashi knew his lover was asleep. He debated silently between entering to satisfy his worries or stay out and let the chunin continue sleeping, undisturbed.

He was about to settle for the latter decision and spend the night on Iruka's couch – considering that he won't be able to get to sleep either way with all the concerns that were piling up – when a soft whimper resounded through the door from the other side of the room.

Kakashi was startled. And his concern rose when the whimpers escalated to soft, incoherent mumblings that might not have sounded off to anyone. But for Kakashi, who had seen Iruka through the tough times of when his parents died, when he had first witnessed someone being killed in front of his eyes and when he had made his own first kill, the jounin was fully aware that the sound that was currently echoing in the dead silence of the night held a hint of fear that had more to do than just a mere nightmare.

Abandoning all thoughts and reservations, the jounin opened the door and stepped into the room. He could make out the drawings pasted on one side of the wall that were given to Iruka by his students. A wardrobe stood in one corner of the room, next to a bookshelf packed with scrolls, papers and books. And there, next to the window was a bed where the chunin was currently fidgeting restlessly in.

Kakashi moved forward and crouched beside the bed where Iruka was facing and eyed his lover with worry. He discarded his gloves and forehead protector on the nightstand, before he reached out pale fingers to sweep aside the long, brown strands of hair plastered to Iruka's sweat-covered face.

"Iruka."

A whimper answered him. Kakashi shifted his gaze down and noticed that the chunin was clenching and unclenching his fists in his sleep. This was bad. Very bad. The jounin knew he had to wake the younger man from this nightmare before it put a further strain on Iruka.

Holding one of the chunin's hand in a gentle grasp to prevent any possible retaliation, Kakashi tried to softly rouse Iruka from his disturbed slumber. He slipped his other hand around Iruka's neck, rubbing at the neck in a soothing gesture, as he whispered softly into the chunin's ears.

"Wake up, Iruka. You are having a nightmare."

A harsh gasp was all the warning that Kakashi got before Iruka came to full consciousness abruptly. The chunin's body tensed the instant he felt someone in the room with him holding his hand, and he reflexively tried to thrash and kick his way out of the grip which had gotten firm to hold him in place.

Kakashi flipped the younger man on his back. Iruka flung his free hand around wildly and it connected with the jounin's side. Kakashi winced lightly at the force of the punch and moved quickly to grab the wildly swinging hand trying to land another hit on him. He pressed Iruka's hands over his head and loomed over him, his knees on either side of Iruka's hips, trapping the chunin's smaller body under his bigger frame.

"Iruka, calm down! It's me!"

It took a moment and a few more assertions from the older man, before Iruka slowly recovered from the after effects of the nightmare to identify his surroundings. His eyes darted quickly around the room before he met the eye of the man above him. He backed down from his defensive mind and swallowed hard past his dry throat, as recognition slowly enveloped his senses.

"Kakashi?"

The jounin nodded and released the wrists in his grasp, grimacing when he spotted the red finger marks he had made with his tight hold on Iruka.

Iruka moved his hands, absently rubbing at his wrists, as he tried to get his harsh breathing under control. His gaze remained fixated on his older lover, who was watching him with worry in the single grey eye, as he tried to comprehend what Kakashi was doing in his room in the middle of the night. Last he knew before he went to bed just a couple of hours ago, the Copy Nin was still away on his long mission.

"Why…" Iruka took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Why are you here? Weren't you away?"

"Came back a while ago." Kakashi lifted himself off and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, as he clasped a hand over Iruka's shaking one. "Sandaime-sama told me you were injured at the academy today."

Iruka watched the jounin wordlessly, as he tried to comprehend what had actually been told to the jounin that had him rushing over instantly, instead of going back home for some rest, after what the chunin assumed, should have been a tough mission. His breathing even out gradually and Kakashi moved forward to help Iruka into a sitting position, propping up pillows behind him.

Kakashi moved back to sit on the edge of the bed, his left foot tucked under his right thigh. Reaching out a hand, he brushed stray hair away from the tanned face and watched his lover, concern clear in the single eye.

"Are you all right?"

Iruka forced a smile to his face and nodded. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious. Just a bruise, nothing I haven't gotten before."

Pale fingers trailed down a stash of bandages on the chunin's arm that were showing under his short-sleeved shirt. Kakashi sighed and exerted a little healing chakra over the wound under the bandages.

"This doesn't look all right."

"I've got worst before." A gentle hand closed over the jounin's one and the blue healing chakra receded. "Don't do that. You just came back from a mission. You must be tired."

The older man frowned, but Iruka merely gave a reassuring smile and shifted forward, wrapping his arms around the masked neck.

"I'm fine really. The medic nin wouldn't have allowed me to come home if I wasn't. And besides, they had already healed much of the injuries." The chunin closed his eyes, resting his forehead against a vest-clad shoulder. "I'm already happy that you care enough to come over, even though you must be worn out by the mission. Don't over-exert your chakra capacity in trying to heal these minor wounds."

Kakashi shifted and wrapped his arms around the lean waist, leaning in and inhaling his lover's distinctive scent. He dragged his fingers languidly along the chunin's back, as he revelled in the feel of the body that he had missed for weeks.

"Of course I do." The jounin let out a soft sigh. "And to have a wound wrapped up in so many layers of bandages, I doubt it's just a minor wound."

"It will heal." Iruka smiled against the jounin's shoulder. Then suddenly remembering that his lover had just returned from an almost month-long mission, he hastily retrieved his hand and tried to move out of the older man's embrace.

Kakashi was mildly surprised by the sudden movement. Iruka gave him an awkward smile and tried to push him off the bed.

"I'm so sorry. I almost forgot you just returned. You must be tired. Go take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat. Then after that, you can get some rest. Are you injured?"

The jounin tightened his hold on the younger man, forcing him to remain on the bed. He watched Iruka with exasperated amusement in his eye and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just came to see how you are." The jounin paused, and then continued in a more subdued voice. "And to find out how you are holding up in the academy.

Iruka stared into the single grey eye that had an unreadable look in it. He tried to figure out the meaning behind the question, which knowing his lover, he doubted it was simply a question to find out about his well-being. But the masked face before him did not give anything away.

"How am I holding up?" Iruka frowned. "I'm doing well, if that's what you are asking. Well, other than the incident with the exploding tag." He smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi was silent for a minute. Then he pulled back and his single eye scanned his love's face, as he chose his words carefully.

"I mean, is everything all right? I heard Mizuki was released last week and placed back in the academy."

Iruka's smile instantly faltered. He averted his gaze and shifted out of the older man's arms. The jounin watched as Iruka moved out of the bed and walked over to the window, as he wrapped his arms around himself and gazed out onto the empty streets.

"Iruka?" Kakashi tugged down his mask and stood, studying the tensed frame by the window. Iruka apparently, was trying to get his emotions under control. The single eye darkened in anger. "Did Mizuki do something to you?"

The chunin spun around and faced the Copy Nin. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "No, he didn't. He did approach me a couple of times though to ask me out for drinks. Said he wanted to make amends."

Iruka instantly regretted saying that when the older man tensed and the frame radiated anger. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, trying to soothe him. "I turned him down, of course. And I'm keeping my distance from him. So don't worry. Besides, I'm not that helpless. I can fend against him if I need to."

"I know." Kakashi murmured. "But he's manipulative. Stay away from him."

"I am." Iruka managed a smile. "I don't talk to him unless it's work. And besides, with all those people around me, he hardly even get a chance to come near me."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. Iruka laughed softly. "For the whole of last week, I could feel different chakra at different intervals hovering around my vicinity. Gai-san, Anko, Genma-senpai and Raidou-senpai. And occasionally, I even felt Yugao's chakra around."

"They are just looking out for you." Kakashi finally relaxed himself enough to offer a smile. The Hokage's orders aside, it seemed that their group of friends were still worried that an event of the last time could reoccur. "Though, I have to say I'm impressed. You can even feel Yugao's chakra. And she's ANBU. She's supposed to be good in concealing her chakra signs."

"For all we know, she could be doing that intentionally, just to let me know that she is around." The academy teacher returned the smile with one of his own. But he could feel the strain in it and he was sure, Kakashi could see it.

The jounin reached out a hand to brush lightly against a tanned cheek. "I doubt that. She's watching out for you on her own. And knowing how she works, she wouldn't have wanted you to find out. You are getting good. Stop doubting your own capabilities."

"Thank you." The chunin whispered softly, resting his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder. A familiar arm wrapped around his waist and Iruka tried to relax against the older man.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. He hadn't managed to find out much about how Iruka was feeling about the release of Mizuki, other than the generics. But he was almost certain that the nightmare that the younger man was having earlier had something to do with it. He contemplated asking, but then decided against it, seeing that Iruka was already worn out by the conversation about Mizuki. He pulled back slightly, a calloused thumb trailing the scar across Iruka's nose.

"Well then, you should get your rest. Sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night." Kakashi smiled. "I should get back too. I will come by again in the afternoon if you are up for lunch together."

The jounin turned to retrieve his things from the nightstand, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Turning around, he met his lover's nervous gaze.

"Can't you stay?" Iruka casted his gaze to his feet, not wanting to meet the jounin's eye. Kakashi turned back to face his lover, and smiled when he spotted the blush spreading across the chunin's cheeks. The younger man missed him, that was for sure. But the jounin could sense there were some other reasons to the request, though if Iruka was uncomfortable saying it, he wasn't about to go probing into it yet.

He tilted the chunin's face upwards to meet his eye and he leaned forward, melding their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss. Pulling back, he smiled affectionately at the man before him.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Kakashi stepped out from the bathroom, feeling much better after having scrubbed the grime and dirt off his body and changing into a fresh set of clothes. He towelled dry his hair – shaking some of the remnant water off – and headed to the kitchen to drop the towel into the laundry basket.

He was surprised to see Iruka sitting by the dining table, instead of staying in the bedroom. The chunin had his arms folded on the wooden tabletop and was seemingly deep in thoughts. But upon hearing the approaching footsteps, he turned his head and smiled at the older man behind him.

"I made you some tea."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and tossed the towel into the laundry basket, before walking over to take a seat beside the younger man. Iruka pushed a cup of tea before him and gave him a small smile.

"This will help you to relax. The mission must have been tough."

"It was all right." Kakashi took a sip out from the cup. "It was mostly information gathering. We didn't come across much trouble."

Iruka nodded quietly as he watched the jounin downed his cup of tea. The single grey eye lifted and looked at him, seemingly trying to glimpse into his train of thoughts. A pale hand reached over and covered his fidgeting one – something which he hadn't realised he had been doing.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Kakashi said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it? I could perhaps offer a solution."

Iruka shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I know you better than you think, Iruka." The Copy Nin frowned. "If it's nothing, you wouldn't be looking so bothered over it." An almost inaudible sigh was heard. "Be honest with me. Are you coping well with Mizuki's release? Or had he done anything to you?"

"No." Iruka tensed. The jounin's eye narrowed at the flicker of tension. There was a long moment of silence, before Iruka finally conceded.

"He didn't do anything, like I said earlier. But I'm afraid he will." Iruka's voice was soft. "I don't know how I will handle it if… If something like last time…"

The sentence trailed off when a lump caught in Iruka's throat. The jounin was on his feet and standing beside the younger man in an instant. He put a comforting arm around the chunin's shoulder and pulled him close. Iruka closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the toned abdomen, as his arms wrapped around the jounin's waist.

"I will fight him if I have to. But I'm also aware that he's stronger than me, in many ways. If he tries something like the last time, and he succeeds, I…" Iruka swallowed hard. "I can't stand the thought of not being able to see you ever again. I can't stand the thought of leaving the village and all those that I love."

Kakashi ran his fingers through his lover's untied hair in a soothing manner. He understood Iruka's fears. In fact, he had thought about the same things too when he had heard that Mizuki had been freed. The last time, two highly-trained ANBU hadn't been able to stop Mizuki from assaulting Iruka after the white-haired chunin had taken some kind of medication given to him by Orochimaru to boost his strength and chakra. But the effects then had been temporary. Kakashi didn't even want to begin to imagine the consequences this time if Mizuki perfected the formula in that medicine and gained immense strength permanently.

Iruka aside, he didn't think that if that happened, anyone would have an easy time taking down Mizuki. Orochimaru's experiments could be rather unpredictable in many ways. And what put him on edge even more was the possibility that he may not be in the village when and if Mizuki decides to strike at Iruka. That was a thought he didn't even want to begin to think about.

He crouched down beside the younger man, watching the emotions swimming in the expressive brown eyes. He smiled and slipped his hand around Iruka's back, bringing him into an embrace.

"I will protect you." Kakashi whispered hoarsely. "I promise we will fight through this together. I won't allow Mizuki to get to you. Not on my watch. And we have an entire hoard of elites behind us. They won't allow it either." The jounin pulled back and eyed his lover with a soft look in his eye that spoke of the confidence he had in the younger man. "And you. With your will to fight and protect all that you love, I don't think it will be easy for him to get to you. So keep that fighting spirit in you, all right?"

Unshed tears gathered in the corner of Iruka's eyes. Gracing the jounin with a true smile this time, Iruka nodded his head.

* * *

The soft rustling woke the chunin from his slumber. He let out a soft groan and stretched himself as he opened his eyes to figure out just what it was that was making that noise. He casted a glance at the clock on the nightstand which read a little after 7am.

Kakashi stared at his younger lover, amused by the cat-like behaviour. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, hovering over the man lying on the bed.

"Hey, morning."

"Good morning." Iruka rubbed his eyes tiredly, earning a laugh from the jounin. The chunin blinked the sleep out of his eyes and finally took in the sight of the fully dressed older man. He frowned. "Where are you going so early?"

"What? Do you want me to stay in bed with you?" Kakashi grinned. "But it's not like we can do much activities with all the injuries you are nursing right now."

The insinuation didn't go unnoticed by the chunin, despite him having just woken up and his mind still half-asleep. The blush that spread across his cheeks was so adorably irresistible that Kakashi leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a kiss.

"I need to go meet Asuma. He sent a message saying that he had something urgent to discuss." The jounin smiled against the soft lips that were lightly brushing against his own. "I will be back before lunch. Do you want to eat out or should I buy something back?"

"Let's eat out." Iruka smiled. "I want to go over to the academy too to see how the children are. I was taken to the hospital immediately after that blast, and I didn't even get to check if all of them are all right."

"Always the loving teacher." Kakashi smiled teasingly. Then his gaze turned serious. "How are you feeling now?"

A tanned hand reached up to rest against the jounin's cheek and Iruka gave the older man a reassuring smile. "I'm all right. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore."

"And did you sleep well?"

"Wouldn't you know if I didn't?" Iruka chuckled as he sat up in bed. "It's sappy to say this, but I'm gonna say it anyway." He gave the Copy Nin a grateful look. "I always sleep well whenever you are around."

"I sure am happy to hear that." Kakashi grinned.

"And, I'm glad I talked to you last night." Iruka's eyes had a certainty in them as he spoke and the jounin felt a sense of pride flashing through him at how strong his chunin had become. "I think I have the courage to face Mizuki now and handle what he is preparing to dish out."

"Good." Kakashi gave him an encouraging smile. "Just be careful, all right? We don't know what he has up his sleeves."

Iruka nodded, and then shoved the jounin off the bed in a playful manner. "Hurry up and go. Didn't you have to meet Asuma-senpai? Don't be late!"

Kakashi chuckled softly and pulled up his mask over his face. Grabbing his forehead protector from the nightstand, he placed a masked kiss on the chunin's forehead, and headed out of the room with a wave.

* * *

"Asuma."

The bearded jounin turned and nodded a greeting to his recently arrived companion before he turned back to survey the scene before him.

"Look at this, Kakashi."

The silver-haired shinobi stepped forward and crouched down to examine the mess. A silver brow furrowed in deep thoughts.

"This is…"

"The scene of the blast." Asuma crouched beside his friend and he used a finger to prod through the dust and debris.

"I know." Kakashi frowned. "But this…"

"Can't be made by a mere explosion tag?" Asuma raised an eye brow when his gaze met the Copy Nin's. Kakashi nodded and Asuma smiled grimly. "Hayate and I thought the same thing too when we came over last night to take a look. That was why I asked you to meet me here this morning."

Both jounin stood and stepped back, their eyes examining the large hole in what had once been one panel of the classroom's wall.

"This looked more like the result of having a few explosion tags being activated in succession, one after the other." Asuma mused.

"Or, it could have been created by a normal explosion tag, which had been infused with or tied to a large amount of chakra." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "And depending on how much chakra that person exerted at the point of explosion, it could cause a rather huge impact, such as this."

"And which do you think it is?" Asuma's calculating eyes never left the blown up wall.

"According to Sandaime, the child who threw it only found one explosion tag tied to a kunai on his desk. So I supposed it's safe to assume that the second deduction might prove to be right. Unless, they found evidences of the presence of other tags."

"Which they didn't." A voice came up from behind them. "So your assumption is the most likely scenario."

The two turned their heads and was met by lips curled up in a smirk, with a senbon balanced between them.

"Genma." Asuma grinned. Kakashi nodded his greeting.

"Hey, welcome back, guys!" Genma stepped forward and stopped just beside Kakashi, as he surveyed the scene. "Damn. This blast could have taken out the entire classroom if the barrier hadn't been erected in time."

"Barrier? So you were here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Genma folded his arms, his eyes narrowed in deep contemplation. "I was just right outside that window." The jounin pointed to a window at the other side of the wall, next to the desk where Iruka usually sat. "Anko and Kurenai were here too. Anko was supposed to take over my shift and Kurenai wanted to see how Iruka was. It was also by pure luck that Yugao was around. I guess she had her apprehensions too."

Genma crouched down and picked up a piece of concrete, turning it over in his hand. "All the students had just returned from their morning break and there was total chaos in the classroom, as Iruka tried to get them to settle down. Then out of nowhere, this kid threw the kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. And it happened so suddenly that none of us could react fast enough to deflect or catch it."

The honey-haired jounin paused for a minute before he continued, in a more sullen voice. "And then we felt this strong wave of chakra being released with the tag and instantly realised that this wasn't any normal explosion tag. The four of us barely managed to set up a protection barrier, but we were still a little late. The initial blast blew up this part of the wall and Iruka got injured trying to shield his students from it."

"At least you guys prevented the entire classroom from caving in." Asuma sighed and stepped through the hole, into the classroom.

"So has the investigation team come up with anything yet?" Kakashi turned to the tokujo, who stood from his position.

"No. There were some remnants of the chakra on that destroyed kunai they retrieved. But they weren't able to trace the chakra to anyone within the village."

"No one?" Kakashi frowned. "So it's not Mizuki?"

"Seemed like he's in the clear, as much as that irks me." Genma shrugged. "Though I wouldn't put it past him that he had something to do with it."

Kakashi nodded his assent, as his frown deepened at this deadlock they had reached. It would have been easy if it had been Mizuki. They would have a reason to throw him back into the lockup. But right then, seeing that it wasn't the white-haired chunin, Kakashi was getting edgy. One Mizuki with his devious plots was enough. And now, they had to deal with another faceless assailant. And with the investigations revealing that it had nothing to do with anyone from the village, Kakashi knew everyone would be tensed and on high alert for a while.

"How troublesome." Asuma scratched his head and stepped out from the classroom.

"Doesn't seem like there is anything else we can do, other than to wait for the final report from the investigation team." Genma turned to look at Kakashi, a serious look in his eyes. "Tell Iruka to be careful. We don't know for sure if this time was just a coincidence that the explosion happened in his classroom or he is actually the target."

"I know." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket, as he surveyed the scene one last time with a deep frown, before he turned on his heels to walk out of the academy. Asuma and Genma fell in step on either side of him as they walked in silence towards the exit.

"Does Iruka know you were coming here this morning?" Asuma casted a glance at his silver-haired friend.

"No."

"How is he coping with things?"

"Fine on the surface." Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck tiredly. "But I think he's feeling the strain more than he lets on."

"Everyone is feeling it, I supposed." Genma's brows furrowed together in annoyance. "I still don't get why the council would release Mizuki. He's as good as a renegade ninja. And they didn't even let the jounin vote on it. Shikaku-san was incensed."

"Whoever was on Mizuki's side must have really wanted him released so much to bypass our votes." Kakashi's voice held a hint of anger as he stepped out of the academy. He squinted a little when the bright sunlight shone directly into his eye. "And since it has already happened, there's nothing much we can do other than to be on our guards."

"I wonder what kind of strings had been pulled to allow that kind of bypass." Asuma frowned. Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the morning sun, he turned towards the sky and studied it for a moment.

"In either case, I guess we won't be getting much answers until the investigation team has revealed the results." Asuma raised a hand to bid his friends goodbye. "Well, I've got to go. I'm meeting Kurenai for breakfast and I won't hear the end of it if I'm late. Let me know if you guys find out anything more. See you around."

The two shinobi watched as the bearded jounin lighted up a cigarette and walked down the streets. Genma grinned. "He's so whipped that it's funny."

"And they are only barely a few months into the relationship." Kakashi noted in amusement. "Kurenai sure rule over this relationship with an iron hand."

"Not everyone is as sweet to their lovers as Iruka is to you." Genma smirked teasingly.

Kakashi snorted, but the soft affection in his eye gave away how much he agreed with the statement. Iruka was mostly polite and always had a smile to offer to the people around him. But when he was infuriated, he sure had a temper that would send the most hardened shinobi quaking in fear.

Though, whenever they were together, Iruka was all smiles and he never had in any way lost his temper in front of the jounin. It's either Iruka had a really good control over his anger or Kakashi just had a way to never make the chunin angry. But whichever the case, it was evident that their relationship was an amiable one where they gave and took equally from each other.

"So where are you going now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Head back, I guess. I'm meeting Iruka for lunch later, and he had said he wanted to go check on the kids too to make sure they are all right."

"So typical of him." Genma smiled fondly. "I still can't quite imagine how the kid whom we used to fuss over is now fussing over a bunch of kids himself."

"He had that trait in him all the while." Kakashi smiled. "Ever since he was young."

"Yeah." Genma chucked. "I still remember the first time he fussed over you when you came back all bloody from an ANBU mission. He refused to leave your side then, worried that you might die, and insisted on being the one to take care of you while you recover."

The silver-haired jounin smiled at the memories. "And I remembered that he ran away from the orphanage before he ran right into me that night."

"That's because he hadn't seen you in days. He thought you had abandoned him." Genma sighed wistfully. "All these felt like it had happened just a while back. I can't believe that he had grown out of all of us now."

"Don't go all sentimental on me now, Genma." Kakashi snorted in mirth. "And besides, you know he's still attached to everyone like how he used to."

"You mean he's still very much attached to you?" Genma laughed. "Come on, we were never in the picture. You have and will always be the one he is attached to, from the very beginning since the two of you met each other."

Kakashi casted a glance at his friend and Genma gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Remember how he used to go _'Kakashi-senpai, look at this' _or _'Kakashi-senpai, I've got something to tell you'_? There was never a time when he would not bring up your name. It's always _Kakashi-senpai _this or _Kakashi-senpai _that. That got all of us really amused back then. But you, being your thick-headed, emotionally-stunted self, had never noticed how attached he was to you and how your every action could affect him." Genma sighed, a soft smile on his face. "I'm glad that all changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two came a really long way. Since the beginning, we had thought Iruka was a good kid and it would do you some good to have him in your life. Though, we hadn't imagined it would turn out that you two would go into a relationship." The senbon specialist grinned. "But I can't say I have any complaints about that."

"Yeah, well…" Kakashi raked a hand through his hair. "I guess we really came pretty far. Thinking back now, it's kind of amazing that we both had even gotten acquainted, considering how different we were."

"I attribute the success mostly to Iruka's perseverance in getting you to open up." Genma shook his head in amusement. "He was really one persistent kid. He wasn't even scared of you."

"I guess." Kakashi's eye crinkled up into a smile.

The two continued in silence down the streets, greeting some of the shop owners who were already opened for business. The silver-haired jounin casted a glance at this friend, an amused look on his face.

"So, what about you?"

Genma raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"When are you going to confess?"

"What are you talking about? Confess to who?" Genma scowled, as he looked the other way. But the tell-tale blush that spread across his face almost had the Copy Nin laughing. So it seemed like Genma wasn't as dense as all of them thought he was.

"Well, if you aren't going to face up to your own feelings, there's no point in me saying further." Kakashi smirked, as he spotted a familiar figure down the path, heading towards them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Genma snorted, though the blush refused to go away. "And when did you start getting so concerned about the affairs of others? It's not like you."

"Let's just say that when I start asking about it, it means that even I can't stand your hesitancies anymore. So you can guess how much the others are dying to kick you into action."

"You guys have too much time on hand." Genma muttered sourly. "And stop speculating about my life."

"Your _love _life." Kakashi corrected with a smirk. "Or lack thereof, considering you still hadn't grown a spine to confess to that person."

"Hey!" Genma glared at his friend. "Stop that! I swear I –"

"Good morning! You guys are early."

The voice disrupted Genma mid-rant. Both shinobi turned towards the person who had called out to them and Kakashi watched with barely concealed amusement when Genma instantly looked away , a deep blush on his cheeks. Genma blushing! The silver-haired jounin made it a point to remember to tell it to Iruka when they meet later.

"Good morning, Raidou." Kakashi greeted, before casting a not-so-furtive glance at the fidgety man beside him. "We were just at the academy earlier."

"Oh." Raidou's face turned grim. "The explosion?"

"Yeah."

"How is Iruka?" The scarred jounin frowned, concern clear on his face.

"He's fine." The silver-haired nin nodded reassuringly. "Bruises and a few cuts. But other than that, nothing too serious."

"That's good." Raidou nodded absently. Then he glanced at the Copy Nin, a worried look in his eyes. "And have you heard, Kakashi, that Mizuki…"

"Yeah." Kakashi sighed. "Don't worry. Iruka knows how to take care of himself. And I doubt Mizuki would dare try anything with all of us around."

"I hope so too." Raidou shifted his attention to the other jounin. "So, where are you two heading to now?"

"Nowhere." Genma shrugged, staring at the ground and drawing patterns on the ground with the tip of his sandal.

"I'm heading back. Gotta get a change of clothes and meet Iruka for lunch." Kakashi stepped away and raised a hand in farewell. "See you both later."

The silver-haired jounin continued down his path, as his two friends looked on. Finally the older man turned to look at Genma.

"Hey, wanna get breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Lead

**To Sara: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.  
****And to the other anonymous reviews, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all its characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Lead

Iruka was surprised to hear knocking on his door. A silent one at first, then getting louder and louder. There was no rhythm to the knocks, just inconsistent banging. It almost sounded like the entire village was at his door, knocking at the same time.

Iruka frowned and hurried over to the door, not wanting the din to bother any of his neighbours. Throwing open the wooden entrance, he was surprised to see his visitors.

Standing outside the door was Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji. The academy teacher stared at them, surprised, then casted a glance to the clock on his living room wall, noting that there was still an hour to twelve.

"Why aren't the four of you in class?" Iruka frowned, his arms folded as he regarded his students with a stern look. But he never got his answer when Naruto barraged forward and threw his small arms around Iruka's waist.

"Sensei!" The blond kid wailed. The chunin was stunned by the despair in the small voice. And he was caught even more off guard when Kiba and Choji followed what Naruto did and ran forward to hug their teacher and he suddenly found himself surrounded by small bodies.

"Sensei! We heard you were injured! Are you going to die?" Choji looked at him, snivelling, as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Iruka blinked once, twice, then turned to look at Shikamaru, who was fidgeting anxiously by the door.

"You protected us from that explosion yesterday." Shikamaru muttered. "Then we heard the other teachers talking. They said you were sent to the hospital and you were badly injured."

"And they said that you won't be coming back to school!" Naruto turned his cerulean blue eyes towards his teacher, as he tried his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Will you be all right, Iruka-sensei? They said your situation was bad!" Kiba watched his teacher nervously, and Akamaru barked a concern from inside his shirt.

Iruka, by now, was completely confused by what was going on. He studied his four students quietly and reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Wait. I'm not following you. What happened? What did you hear?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" An amused voice cut in and Iruka raised his eyes to find Kakashi standing behind Shikamaru, his smile barely concealed by the mask. "What are you kids doing here instead of the academy?"

The younger Nara fidgeted nervously at the aura the elite shinobi behind him was exuding. Turning around, he began to subconsciously edge towards Iruka.

"We heard Iruka-sensei was injured. So we came to see how he was." The spiky-haired kid muttered. "And besides, it's not like there were really classes. Everyone kept running around because of what happened yesterday."

"No classes?" Iruka frowned, as he slowly extricated himself from the tangle of arms around him and ushered his students into the living room.

"Seemed like it." Kakashi stepped into the apartment after Shikamaru and closed the door behind him. "I was there earlier. Doesn't seem like there were much activities going on." Iruka raised an eyebrow as he considered the older man's words.

"Iruka-sensei, I brought this for you. It will help you to recover faster!" Naruto dug into his bag the moment he sat on the couch and brought up a cup of instant ramen, shoving it into his teacher's hands and cutting short his thoughts. "The magical powers of ramen!"

Iruka laughed and ruffled the twelve-year-old on his head. "Thank you, Naruto."

Kakashi was amused as he watched the interactions between his lover and the young pre-genin. All of them had seemingly brought him something as a get-well gift. Choji had brought a bagful of snacks, while Kiba gave him some herbs which he had snagged from his sister and looked suspiciously like those used to treat the wounds of ninken. Shikamaru brought something that was more useful. He handed Iruka an ointment meant for bruises and injuries and the young boy was almost embarrassed when he explained that was a remedy passed down in the Nara clan.

"Mother made me brought it." Shikamaru said, almost defensively, when Iruka looked at him gratefully.

"Right." Iruka grinned. "Please give my thanks to your mother, Shikamaru."

"So sensei, will you really, really be all right?" Naruto stared at him, the worries pouring from his shaking voice.

"I will be fine. There are only some minor injuries. I will be back in the academy in a couple of days. Don't worry about me." The gaze in Iruka's eyes turned to worry as he scanned his students carefully. "What about all of you? Was anyone hurt?"

"No, Iruka-sensei! We are all fine." Kiba gave him a toothy grin. Iruka looked doubtful for a moment, but then decided to take their words for it and he nodded uncertainly.

"It's all Hibachi's fault." Choji muttered. "Why did he have to take that kunai?"

"Who?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Akimichi, his interest piqued at the seemingly innocent statement that the twelve-year-old had made.

Choji was suddenly aware of the intense grey eye looking at him. He shrank back in the couch and edged towards Shikamaru beside him.

"Um… Hibachi?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi frowned thoughtfully. "But you said he took a kunai from someone?"

Choji nodded. "I saw him taking a kunai from Ami during morning break. And after we returned to class, he threw that kunai and it exploded."

"All of you saw it?"

All the boys eyed him for a moment and then nodded, at almost the same time.

"Kakashi, what –"

The jounin cut off his lover's statement with a raised hand, as he sank back in his seat and contemplated silently. From what he had heard from Hiruzen the night before, it seemed that the kid had found that exploding tag on his desk. But now, it seemed that the tag had been handed to the kid by someone else.

Who was this Ami?

"Another student in my class."

Kakashi glanced up and met Iruka's worried frown. "You are wondering, aren't you? Who Ami is?"

"Yeah." Kakashi couldn't help smiling at how his chunin could read his mind sometimes. "Tell me more about her?"

"She's quite the average student. Doesn't fare too badly on her basics, but can't be said that she's great at it too." Iruka frowned, trying to recall about the traits of his student and at the same time, trying to figure out what the older man was thinking.

"She's a bully!" Naruto piped in.

"And arrogant!" Kiba nodded. "She thinks she's better than everyone else!"

"She's always daring people to do something." Choji added, in between munches of a pack of chips he couldn't resist opening. "But she's a coward herself."

Shikamaru did not say anything. But there was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he nodded his agreement at what his friends were saying.

"All right, boys. Stop with the personal attacks." Iruka levelled a stern glare at his students. Then turning to the jounin, his gaze turned serious. "Kakashi, I don't think this has anything to do with Ami. She may be too full of herself sometimes, but she won't harm anyone."

"Don't worry." The Copy Nin gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't think she is the perpetrator. But I'm more concerned that someone is making use of her." That statement stunned the chunin, but Kakashi was already turning to the group of boys, as he asked a more pressing question.

"Did you boys tell this to anyone yesterday?"

"Tell what?" Naruto stared at him, confused.

"About this Hibachi who got a kunai from Ami."

Naruto shook his head and turned to look at his other three friends who shook their heads too.

With a sigh, Kakashi stood from his seat, with the intention to head out and discuss this matter with Ibiki. Iruka instantly stood too –having a good guess as to what his lover was planning to do – and he walked up to the jounin. Grabbing his wrist, he pulled the older man towards the bedroom, but not before motioning for his students to remain seated on the couch.

Closing the door behind them, Iruka regarded the jounin with worry.

"Kakashi, what is going on exactly?"

"What?" The older man smiled disarmingly.

"What do you mean by someone is making use of my student? Wasn't that just a stray explosion tag that someone left on the table and it fell into the hands of an unsuspecting student?"

Kakashi let his smile drop and he pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

"I went to take a look at the classroom this morning." The jounin began. "That kind of damage couldn't have been caused by a single explosion tag. If Genma and the others had not erected a protection barrier in time, it is possible that the explosion could have caused the classroom to cave in."

The chunin paled at the realisation. Kakashi reached forward and cupped a tanned cheek, stroking it comfortingly with his thumb. "Genma said this morning that the investigation team wasn't making any headway in the investigations. But with this lead that your students just gave, we might be able to work on it and find out something from this Ami girl." The low voice turned grave. "If indeed, it had been someone who had passed the explosion tag to her, this could very well be a planned operation."

"But –"

"The explosion tag had a large amount of chakra infused in it, which explains the extent of the blast. If it had just been a stray tag, there shouldn't have been this much chakra nor would it have caused the current damage."

"But she's just a kid, Kakashi. She won't be able to withstand the interrogations from the investigation team." Iruka bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"Don't worry. I don't think they will be too hard on her." The jounin pressed a masked kiss on his lover's forehead. "Like you said, she's just a kid. The investigators should know the limits."

"But still…" Iruka casted an uncertain gaze at the older man.

"We need to have this resolved, Iruka." Kakashi reasoned. "This concerns the safety of Konoha, the academy, yourself, your colleagues and the students."

Iruka was still worried. He turned around and paced the room, wondering if he should trust the older man's words that his students would not be scarred by the questioning session if Kakashi really turned her in. Wasn't there another way around this?

"Please trust my judgement, Iruka." Kakashi said quietly. "And you should know how serious this situation can turn out to be. I know you are worried about her, but this is not the time to let emotions get in the way."

"Is it really that serious?" Iruka asked softly, more of trying to convince himself than posing the question to the older nin. "I mean, accidents do happen right? This could just be an isolated case of mishandling of weapon."

"I would rather be safe than sorry." Kakashi's eye had narrowed into an uncompromising gaze. "And all current evidences are pointing to the fact that this could not be just an unintentional mishap."

The chunin turned to meet the gaze of his lover's. He tugged at his ponytail in frustration, trying to find a way to reason with the jounin. But no matter how he thought about it, Kakashi was right. Finally, he let out a resigned sigh and slumped onto the bed tiredly.

"Can you promise that they won't make things difficult for her?" Iruka asked softly.

Kakashi crouched down before his anxious lover and reached out to hold his hand. "I will speak with Ibiki and Anko. I'm sure they will handle this fine."

* * *

Ibiki paced the room, while Anko sat on the edge of the table. Both hers and Kakashi's eyes never left the interrogation head, as the tall, burly man pondered over what he had been told.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?"

"Four students saw it. Choza-san's, Shikaku-san's and Tsume-san's boys. And the last one is Naruto."

"But the boy yesterday –"

"The boy from yesterday was in distress, Ibiki." Anko cut in. "He wasn't even clear about what he was saying."

"Still, if we have to pull in another kid for interrogation…" Ibiki frowned, knowing how much of an uproar that might cause.

"This is a new lead that we have." Kakashi leaned back in his chair, a solemn look in his eye. "In all honesty, I wouldn't have cared much about how this whole investigation is going on if it wasn't for the fact that it happened at a time when we are investigating Orochimaru, and Mizuki is released from the lockup. It's too much to be a coincidence."

Ibiki sighed and massaged his temples, as he considered the Copy Nin's words. Overly cynical or not, Kakashi's instincts had never failed him. That was one of the traits that had made him so trusted amongst his peers and the Hokage.

And another thing which almost compelled Ibiki to take action was the fact that the silver-haired jounin would never say anything if he didn't feel that it had a great implication in the situation.

Finally, after a long moment, Ibiki turned and regarded the kunoichi in the room.

"Go to the academy, Anko. And pull out the file of this Ami girl. Do a background check on her, and then take her in for questioning." Ibiki paused, as he considered further. "I want you to conduct the interrogation personally. Don't let any ANBU near her, and don't be too hard on her. We don't want to break an innocent child."

"I know, Ibiki." Anko snorted. "I wouldn't want Iruka coming after me screaming for blood either, if I do break one of his beloved students. Don't worry. I will handle her delicately." With a wave, the violet-haired kunoichi hopped off the desk and headed out of the door.

Ibiki turned to the other jounin in the room after Anko had left. He shook his head in exasperation and sat in his chair.

"Hopefully with this, we can have some progress in the investigation." He eyed the Copy Nin before him and studied the masked face. "I will let you know if we find out anything."

Kakashi smiled grimly under his mask. "I appreciate that, Ibiki." With a polite nod, the jounin stood from his seat and left the interrogation head's office.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Iruka prodded disinterestedly at his lunch. Since their orders had arrived half an hour ago, the chunin had barely taken more than a few mouthfuls of his rice, while the jounin's bowl was already empty. Kakashi set down the chopsticks he was twiddling between his fingers and let out a sigh.

"Iruka?"

The younger man jolted, seemingly having been pulled out of his thoughts by Kakashi's voice. He eyed the man for a minute before he shook his head and set down his chopsticks by the bowl, as he folded his arms on the top of the table.

"Sorry. I don't seem to have the appetite for food."

"Are you worried?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Can I not be?" Iruka countered softly. "There are so many things going on at the same time. The explosion in the classroom, my students suspected of being involved and taken in for questioning, the disruption in my schedule because of all these and Mizuki –" The chunin broke off at the mention of his former friend. He shook his head and sighed heavily.

"I don't know how to deal with everything at the same time."

Kakashi reached forward and placed a gloved hand over his younger lover's. He gave it a comforting squeeze, a solemn look on his face.

"I'm here, Iruka. You can always talk to me when you think you can't take it anymore." Kakashi said, his single gaze staring into the brown eyes before him. "Don't take it all on your own."

Iruka stared at his lover wordlessly, as several thoughts flitted through his mind at the same time. Finally, he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you."

The pair sat in silence after that, neither knowing what to say, as the heavy atmosphere hung between them. Iruka broke the awkward silence first.

"If it's all right with you, I would like to go to the academy to take a look."

Kakashi nodded as he stood and headed towards the front counter to pay for their meals. Then he stepped out of the restaurant with Iruka trailing quietly after him.

* * *

Iruka stared aghast at the scene before him. He hadn't seen the damages caused by the explosive tag the day before, having been rushed to the hospital almost immediately by Anko and Genma. But right now, as he surveyed the scene of what had once been his classroom, he finally understood why Kakashi had reacted so strongly earlier when he had heard from Naruto and the others that Ami had something to do with the explosive tag. It had been a lead that no one should have overlooked if they wanted to know the one who had staged this explosion was, because whoever it was, this person posed a very big danger to the village.

Kakashi stood beside him, hands shoved in his pocket, and in his usual lazy slouch. But every so often, he would cast a concerned look at his lover, who was trying to comprehend the extent of the damage.

"Ho… How did an explosive tag manage to do this?" Iruka finally uttered in shock.

"I told you," Kakashi began grimly, "that it had been infused with a large amount of chakra."

"But this…" Iruka closed his eyes, trying to calm his shaking self. It had certainly been a miracle that his students had not sustained any serious injuries.

Kakashi wrapped a comforting arm around him and steered him away from the scene. Iruka took in a shuddering breath as he leaned against the strong body and let himself be guided along by the older man towards the exit.

"Iruka!"

The two shinobi turned around at the call of the chunin's name. And almost immediately, Kakashi's eye narrowed into a deadly glare and his body launched itself into offensive mode and his arm around the chunin's waist tightened ever so slightly. Iruka took a step back involuntarily.

"Mizuki." The tanned chunin's jaws clenched tightly as he gritted out the name and his fingers instinctively reached towards his holster for a kunai.

"I'm glad to see you are all right." If the white-haired chunin noticed the ready-to-fight tension in the other two men, he certainly didn't show it as he took a step forward, grinning widely. "I heard you were injured in the blast yesterday. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine." Iruka was a little surprised by the concern he heard in the other man's voice. But he wasn't about to let his guard down. And from the rigid posture his lover was adopting, it seemed Kakashi was highly suspicious of Mizuki's intentions too.

"That's good to hear. I hope to see you back at work soon. We have got plenty of grounds to cover regarding the upcoming graduation exams."

"We?" Iruka's eyes narrowed. Mizuki wasn't assisting him on any of his classes, that he was sure. And he didn't think that the other chunin had been entrusted with the duty of handling any of the graduation classes either.

"Yes, we just had the weekly teachers' meeting with the Hokage." Mizuki waved a file in front of the tanned academy teacher with a pleasant smile. "And they said that for the upcoming graduation exams, you and I –"

"Iruka." A deep, gruff voice cut off what Mizuki was saying and a moment later, the Third appeared, pipe in hand and his robe fluttering lightly as he walked up to them in firm, steady steps.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed politely, as Kakashi gave a polite nod of greeting to his superior. Mizuki stepped aside, allowing the elder to pass.

"I would like to speak with you for a short moment in my office." Hiruzen casted a quick glance at Mizuki, before turning back to Iruka.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed. The Hokage started walking towards the exit and the moment he passed the chunin, Iruka turned on his heels and followed, without even a second glance to Mizuki. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket and walked after his lover. He however, casted a sideways glare at the white-haired chunin. The jounin's eye narrowed in anger when he caught sight of the deranged look in Mizuki's eyes that the chunin had adopted when he thought no one was looking. He felt a sense of foreboding when he realised that the wild gaze was directed at none other than Iruka.

Kakashi tensed in reflex and it took all of his control to not switch to battle mode. But he couldn't help the ominous feeling that something was going to happen rising up in him.

* * *

"Take a seat." Hiruzen gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Iruka sat down tentatively, wondering what the village's head had got to say.

"How are you feeling now, Iruka?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your concern." Iruka smiled politely.

"The injuries?"

"They are healing. The medics did a great job at patching them up. They said the cuts are nothing serious, but the bruise may take a while to heal." The chunin said, vaguely wondering why the Hokage was asking him about it when he was sure that the medics would already have reported to the elder about his condition.

"That's good." Hiruzen nodded, taking a puff out of his pipe. "So I supposed you should be well enough soon to resume your duties in the academy."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. And this brings me to the second thing which I asked you in here for." The Third laced his fingers together on the top of his desk and eyed Iruka intently. "The graduation exam is almost here. The last time, your class was put on hold because of a delay in the graduation exam for the previous batch. But this time, it's certainly their turn."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka beamed with pride. He had no doubts all his students were well-prepared for the exams.

Well, almost all. Naruto could be a little worrying.

"The council had a meeting this morning to discuss it and I was at the academy earlier to brief the teachers on the discussion results. I had wanted to summon for you to give you the details when you are feeling better, but since we got to meet, I might as well tell you today."

Iruka nodded, listening attentively to his superior.

"There are only two classes for the graduation exams this time. One is Daikoku's and the other one is yours. We have assigned the assistants to help proctor the exam." Hiruzen's eyes narrowed into a look of dissatisfaction and Iruka was momentarily stupefied by the anger he sensed in the elder.

"Suzume-sensei will assist Daikoku-sensei as always. But this time round, the council had nominated for Mizuki to help with your class." The old man said grimly, glad that Kakashi had opted to leave his superior and chunin to talk privately and wait in the jounins' standby station instead. His prized subordinate, would no doubt have been angered by this decision by the council, and he couldn't even fault Kakashi if that really happened.

Iruka on the other hand, felt the blood drained from his face as he stared at the Hokage. So that was why Mizuki had said they would need to discuss about the exams. And that probably explained why Hiruzen looked so dissatisfied. He had probably objected to it, knowing Iruka's history with Mizuki and that the white-haired chunin was more than meets the eye.

The chunin was so silent the Hiruzen was beginning to worry. He studied the young man for a moment and cleared his throat, snapping Iruka's from his thoughts.

"Iruka, I can understand if you are uncomfortable with it. Perhaps, I could try talking to Suzume and see if she would be willing to make a switch just for this time."

Iruka took in a deep breath, trying to quell the rising fear in him. This was a decision made by the council, and he needed to behave professionally as any good shinobi would. This wasn't about him and Mizuki and there shouldn't be any personal feelings involved. This was about work and if the council had nominated Mizuki for the job, they had perhaps thought him capable enough to assist.

Besides, he didn't really want to inconvenience Suzume-sensei. She had been assisting Daikoku-sensei with his class from time to time and would probably be the other best person to invigilate the class. And it wasn't as if he needed to spend a lot of time with Mizuki. He could make use of break times in the academy to discuss the details of the exam with the other chunin, and steer clear of him after class had ended.

And if another layer of security is necessary, whether he needed it or not, there's always the bunch of jounin hovering around him, making sure that Mizuki wasn't up to any tricks.

Shaking his head, Iruka gave the Hokage a strained smile.

"It's all right, Hokage-sama. You and I both know that Suzume-sensei is the best person to help proctor Daikoku-sensei's class." He averted his gaze downwards, lacing his fingers tightly together. "I will be fine dealing with Mizuki."

"Are you sure, Iruka?"

The concern in the Hokage's voice made Iruka flushed in mild embarrassment. While he appreciated the concern, it was getting to a point where he was beginning to doubt his own capabilities as a shinobi, because everyone was fussing over him and under the impression that he couldn't take care of himself.

"I'm quite sure, Hokage-sama." Iruka ducked his head, not willing to meet the concerned eyes of his superior. "This is work, and I intend to conduct it professionally as a shinobi of Konoha."

"I understand. We will go ahead with it then." Hiruzen leaned back in his chair. "Though, it may take more than what you just said if you want to convince Kakashi to think the same way. His protectiveness towards you had been built up for a decade and it's not going to be easy to bring it down." The smile on the old man's face was just as strained as Iruka's own.

And the chunin had to agree that it was indeed going to be an arduous task to convince his lover to not go into a rampage over this decision by the council.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Naruto and all its characters.**

Thank you to all the reviews given to this story! You know I love them, so keep them coming! ^_^  
To Sara: Iruka is a capable shinobi. Rest assured he will not take any nonsense from Mizuki too. =)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fight

Kakashi did not go into a rampage. But Iruka was almost wishing that he had, since right now, the cold, killing intent exuding from the quiet older man was far more intimidating than any anger that Iruka had thought he would unleash.

Their journey back to his apartment had been a quick one, because apparently, Kakashi had sensed that something was up with Iruka's fidgety ways. But the chunin hadn't wanted to spill anything, until they were in the comfort of his home.

And once they had crossed the threshold into his apartment, Iruka had sat down on the couch with Kakashi and began telling the older man what had transpired in the meeting.

The moment the first mention of Mizuki had gotten past his lips, Kakashi had instantly folded his arms and leaned back in the couch. And sometime during the recounting of events to the jounin, Kakashi had shedded his vest, hitai-ate and his gloves. His mask was pooled around his neck and his lips were pressed tightly together, forming a tight line of anger while his eye narrowed dangerously.

Throughout the entire dialogue, the jounin did not utter a word. And even after Iruka had finished what he wanted to say, Kakashi was still silent, though the menace in that single grey eye did not go unnoticed by the younger man and he shuddered involuntarily.

"I take it that there is no way to pull Mizuki out of this." Kakashi finally spoke in a clipped tone.

Iruka was mildly taken aback by the jounin's words, simply because he hadn't expected Kakashi to speak, not with the way the man had seemed so focused and intent on his thoughts.

"Ye… Yes." Iruka mumbled. "It was the council's decision after all."

Another moment of heavy silence hung in the air. Finally Kakashi leaned forward, his single eye dangerous and calculating, and when he spoke, his voice left no room for debates or arguments.

"In that case, you will withdraw."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise and shock when the words hit him hard and began to process themselves in his mind into a single meaning. Surely Kakashi did not just say what he thought he heard him say.

The jounin turned to look at him, seemingly reading into his thoughts. "You will withdraw from being a proctor of this exam." He repeated.

"Do you know what you are asking?" Iruka asked, disbelief crossing his face. Kakashi should know how much pride he took in his profession.

The jounin, however, was unfazed. "I am positively clear-minded, Iruka."

Iruka managed to collect his senses enough to rebut the older man. "You are asking me to pull out from overseeing the graduation exam of _my _students?!"

"Yes."

"That's not possible! And you should know it!" The chunin tried to reign in his temper. But he was sure if this matter was pushed further, he would not be able to hold on to his control.

Kakashi's gaze was colder than before and Iruka couldn't help flinching. "If you can't bring yourself to tell Sandaime, I will talk to him. I'm sure he will understand."

"You will not do that!" Iruka stood from his seat, slowly feeling the anger taking over at the thought of what the jounin was going to do. Whatever Kakashi had said, he will carry it out. Iruka was certain about that and he couldn't risk the older man doing that.

He had been the one to teach these students since the time they had entered the academy and this was also the first time that he was taking on the graduating class since becoming an academy teacher. He had been the one to groom each and every one of them and no doubt, had a deep bond with his students. No matter the circumstances, he wanted them to graduate under his supervision.

Kakashi was watching him now. His gaze was still as dangerous as before and he certainly showed no sign of backing down. Iruka glared back, without the intention to give in too. This was something beyond what he can compromise for the sake of the relationship. This concerned his pride as a shinobi, an academy teacher and his professionalism.

"Try me, Iruka." Kakashi's curt tone broke the moment of tensed silence.

"This is my life, my career! You have no right to do this!" Iruka clenched his fists in anger, his fury clear in the brown orbs.

"No right? I'm your boyfriend!" Kakashi's voice raised a notch as he rose from his seat, his composure teetered on the edge of breaking. "Have I no right to interfere when your life is in danger?"

"My life is _not_ in danger!" Iruka growled.

"Not yet!" Kakashi glared. "Mizuki is dangerous. You, I and every other god damn person we know are well aware of that!"

"I am not helpless, Kakashi!" Iruka threw his hands up in exasperation. "I thought you had faith in my abilities as a shinobi!"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Kakashi snapped, finally losing his cool. "We don't know what Mizuki is up to. And you know very well you should keep your distance from him!"

"I will keep my distance from him at any other time!" Iruka seethed. "But. This. Is. Work! And I intend to carry out my full duties as it is required!"

"I'm not asking you to resign from your position. I'm saying to just step down for this one exam that Mizuki is involved in!" The jounin's terse voice left little room for negotiations.

"You are asking me to half-ass my job!" Angry tears sprung into the corners of the usually mellowed brown eyes, but Iruka stubbornly refused to let them fall. "How would you feel if I ask you not to go on a mission, just because your life _might_ be in danger?!"

"Those are two different things!"

"What's different? Our ranks? Just because you are a jounin and therefore you command more responsibilities?"

"I never said that. And that's not the point at all." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Be reasonable, Iruka."

"Are you saying that I'm unreasonable now?!" Iruka shook his head disbelievingly at the older man. "Who's the one being unreasonable in the first place?"

"Is it unreasonable of me to be concerned about your safety?"

"No. What is unreasonable is what you are asking of me! This is my job and I am capable enough to perform the full functions of it without you treating me like a liability!"

"I am not treating you like a liability!" A flash of hurt flitted through the single grey eye. But it was quickly replaced by heated anger.

"Aren't you now? Then what is all this fuss about asking me to withdraw from the graduation exam, just because Mizuki is involved too?! It's not as if I can't protect myself!"

"That's enough." The jounin sat down heavily on the couch and looked away. "There's no point getting into a conflict over something like this."

"_Something like this_?!" Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat, as anger took over his common sense. "Yes of course! Something like this is not worth your time at all, because after all, training academy students and watching them graduate isn't as glorious a task as all those high-ranking missions you do out there."

"You are going off tangent, Iruka!" The Copy Nin turned his heated glare towards the younger man. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"That has got to do with everything!" Iruka fumed, never having ever felt this angry before. He pressed a palm to his forehead, his teeth grinding in frustration and he turned away from the older man. "You don't understand!"

"You are the one who don't understand." Kakashi stood from his seat, levelling a glare at his younger lover. "I don't want to have to form another search party and not being able to find you this time! Or even worse, come back with your dead body!"

Iruka was about to throw the jounin a comeback, when the words hit him and registered. He swallowed the retort and stared at Kakashi for a moment, before hot anger overwhelmed him once more.

"So after having said so much, in the end, you just do not trust my skills as a shinobi to defend myself!"

The jounin was silent, staring intently at the smaller man. Then finally, he let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed his things, and turned towards the door.

"Whatever I said isn't getting to you at all. Fine then, I have enough of this conversation." The cold indifference and annoyance was clear in the quiet voice. "Do what you want."

When the door slammed shut, Iruka slumped down tiredly in the couch and finally let the angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was so busy fighting his own emotions that he failed to notice the figure crouching on a tree outside his apartment, and looking into his living room window.

* * *

It was towards the early evening when the door to the interrogation head's office opened. Ibiki glanced up at the kunoichi ambling towards him.

"You took quite a while. Couldn't find her?" The burly man went back to the stack of papers in front of him.

Anko slumped tiredly into the chair in front of the desk and shook her head. "No. We found her and brought her in a little after lunch. But she was so terrified that she was crying non-stop. It was a rather tedious thing to get her to stop crying and get some answers out of her."

"How was it?"

"Well, there's at least one thing that is certain." Anko leaned forward in the chair, a feral smirk on her face as she twirled a kunai in her hand. She paused and watched Ibiki until the man looked up from the papers to meet her eyes. "Iruka's going to come after our blood."

Ibiki arched an eyebrow. "You broke her?"

"I don't even have to do that." Anko snorted, slamming down the kunai on the table. "I just said that someone saw her passing a kunai with an explosive tag to the Hibachi kid, and she started bawling, saying it had nothing to do with her."

"And?"

"I found out something, that's almost worth having Iruka come after me screaming murder." Anko had an almost evil grin on her face.

Ibiki stared at her, his face schooled into its usual calm expression. But the kunoichi could see the interest dancing beneath those steely eyes. She grinned.

"She said that the kunai was passed to her by a white-haired academy sensei, who asked her to throw it in class after the morning break. And he told her, that it was just a test to see if she was good in throwing kunai. But she didn't want to get into trouble with Iruka for throwing a weapon in class, so she asked someone else to do it instead, planning to claim credit after that." Anko smirked. "But really, Ibiki, how many _'white-haired sensei'_ do you think we have in the academy?"

"Mizuki!" Ibiki gritted his teeth.

"Exactly." Anko's eyes narrowed. "I showed her a few photos of shinobi who matched the hair description and she instantly picked out Mizuki."

Ibiki's brows furrowed, as he appeared deep in thoughts. Since the beginning, their prime suspect for the explosion had been Mizuki and right now, it seemed that their deductions had been right. But the only thing that didn't tie in with the findings was that the chakra traces found on the kunai wasn't Mizuki's. Was there someone else who was involved in this with the chunin?

"I will report this to Sandaime-sama." Ibiki said as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "And get Kakashi here. I would need to talk to him to ready the necessary precautions."

"Right." Anko stood up without a moment of hesitation and headed out of the office.

* * *

Iruka stared blankly at the wall across from his bed, having stayed curled up on the mattress since Kakashi had left his apartment after the argument they had. Tears still lingered in the corner of his eyes and his head hurt from the earlier anger and breakdown.

Through the years they had spent together as friends, and more recently as lovers, they had never had an argument like this before. Sure, they had their moments of disagreements, but those were sorted out almost immediately, with either him or Kakashi giving in. They had always compromised, prioritising their relationship more than any trifle arguments.

But this time, neither of them had stepped down from their opinions. Kakashi had been adamant about his own views and so had he.

And now that he had calmed down enough to think about it, he could understand why the jounin was so concerned over him and Mizuki spending any time together. The last time, Mizuki had almost killed him and Kakashi knew better than to take any more chances with the white-haired chunin.

Still, he had hoped to work this out with his lover. He knew an argument would be inevitable, but having this big fight, hearing Kakashi insisting that he step down from proctoring the exams without listening to his reasons, and then having the jounin walked out on him when they could not reach a compromise, certainly had not been in the scenarios he had imagined when he had told the older man about it.

He didn't want to abandon his students by not being there for their graduation exam. He had thought Kakashi would understand and stay with him until the end of the exams, when all associations with Mizuki would have ended. At least with the older man around, he would feel more assured of things and he was sure that Mizuki would not act recklessly. He honestly hadn't thought this would happen. And now that things were like this, would it tear apart the relationship they had built up?

Previously, Kakashi had been the one to consider the possibilities of going into the relationship after he had known that Iruka was in love with him. If the jounin hadn't known about it, it was possible that they would never have gotten here. Kakashi had only seen him as a friend after all and had never thought of venturing further than friends, before he had known of Iruka's feelings. He had admitted that much himself.

Would Kakashi take the conflict this time to reconsider their relationship? Would he decide that they were incompatible after all and would be better off being as friends? Or could the jounin even be thinking that it's awkward staying as friends and would rather not have anything more to do with Iruka?

That thought frightened him, and Iruka had to fight to keep his raging heartbeat under control. He was imagining too much. They had been together slightly more than a year and Kakashi had evidently demonstrated his love for the younger man. They had shared their lives, their secrets, their love and more recently – after much hesitation – their bodies. If there was one thing that Iruka was certain of, it was that Kakashi was never flippant with his feelings.

A knock at his door jolted Iruka out of his thoughts. He sat up in bed instantly, his slowing down heartbeat instantly picking up its pace again. Was it Kakashi? Had he calmed down and returned to talk things out? He scrambled from his room and ran for the door, throwing it open.

Izumo greeted him with a smile. Iruka felt something heavy weighing down in his heart. Right, Kakashi wouldn't have needed to knock on the door. He had the key to his apartment anyway.

Izumo eyed Iruka with concern when his greeting was not returned.

"Hey Iruka, are you all right?" Izumo frowned.

"Yeah." The tanned chunin managed a smile. "I'm sorry. What is it, Izumo?"

"Well, I just came by to pass you the paper works from the academy." Izumo paused, studying his friend intently. "Are you really all right?"

"I am." Iruka's voice hitched a little. Izumo frowned.

"You don't sound all right." The long-haired chunin pushed his way into the apartment, much to Iruka's surprise, and sat down on the couch, throwing his bag down beside him.

Iruka sighed and closed the door, walking up to his friend and sitting on the opposite couch. Izumo was looking around the apartment, seemingly looking for something or someone.

"Where's Kakashi-senpai?" Izumo grinned impishly. "I thought he would be here to fuss over you since you are injured."

Izumo's chuckle was cut off instantly when he spied the tensed posture that Iruka had adopted almost immediately.

"Hey Iruka, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." The teacher turned away, refusing to meet his friend's eyes.

"Iruka, I've said this before. We grew up together. I will know when there's something wrong with you. Now tell me. What happened?"

Iruka was silent for a moment, his hands clasped tightly together and his gaze fixated on the ground. Finally, he glanced up, and with a deep sigh, he mumbled miserably.

"Kakashi and I had a fight earlier."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, as he placed the papers that he had been reading a while ago, down on the table.

"You were the one who provided the lead right? This was what we got from that student you turned over to us." Ibiki folded his arms across his chest, looking imposing even while sitting down. His grim face meet Kakashi's own masked one as both of them reached an almost similar conclusion at the same time.

"Mizuki has an accomplice." The silver-haired jounin gritted his teeth.

"That was what I thought. And we may have a lead on that." Ibiki pushed a red folder across to the Copy Nin. "It took us a while, because he's no longer one of our own. And we don't have a lot of information on him. It seemed, someone had breached into the archives and destroyed most of the information regarding this person. But a member from the investigation team is a sensor-type and he remembered coming across this chakra before. He provided the name, and the research team managed to match the chakra to the samples they have."

Kakashi flipped through the folder and scanned through the information listed in it. He fingered over a particular line and his brows furrowed in contemplation as he read the sentence over and over again.

"A Sound ninja?"

"It seemed he defected to the Sound village." Ibiki's eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction. "One of Orochimaru's followers, I assume."

"Misumi." The Copy Nin's brows furrowed in annoyance. "What about his family name? Does no one know him personally enough to have further information on him?"

"The members of the last team he was put into all died in a mission. He was under suspicions of killing them then, but due to a lack of evidence, all charges were dropped." Ibiki stood and walked over to the window, the tension clear in his shoulders. "Shortly after that, he withdrew into himself, not accepting missions and not hanging out with anyone from the village. And about slightly more than half a year ago, he defected. That is all about we know."

Kakashi rested his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and chin propped in hand, as he read the report over again. Then, he felt a tingle in the nape of his neck and his gaze instantly lifted from the report to shift to the corner of the room.

Ibiki had turned from the window too and had his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he stared into the same area as Kakashi was looking at.

"What is it?" The interrogation head sounded displeased with the disruption.

A masked ANBU dropped from the ceiling and bowed to Ibiki before turning to the silver-haired jounin.

"Hokage-sama would like to speak with you."

Kakashi nodded and stood from his chair. The ANBU gave a bow and retreated back into the shadows before disappearing from the room completely. Closing the file in his hand, the Copy Nin handed it back to Ibiki with a nod of thanks.

"What are you going to do now, Kakashi?"

"I need time to think it through." The silver-haired man shoved his hands into his pocket. "It's not as if we have a lot of information to work on now. While there is a chance that this Misumi is an accomplice of Mizuki, but we can't ascertain that until we have concrete evidence. There are still other possibilities as to why this person's chakra was found on the kunai."

Ibiki nodded his agreement. "Whichever the case, tell Iruka to be careful."

The jounin stared at the burly man for a minute before he let out a sigh and turned to the door. "If only he would listen to me."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at that. Kakashi stopped by the door, his hand pausing at the door knob, and he casted a glance over his shoulder. "Let me know if you make any new discoveries."

The tokujo nodded and Kakashi stepped out of the door, heading to his next destination.

* * *

"Well," Izumo scratched his head awkwardly, "how should I say this?"

Iruka looked at his friend silently, having finished telling his friend about what had happened that afternoon between him and Kakashi. He sighed and leaned back in his couch.

"You know, Iruka, he may have been a little harsh." Izumo pursed his lips. "But his concerns are justifiable."

"I know." Iruka tugged at his ponytail in frustration. "But he had to understand. I can't just step down from overseeing the graduation exam!"

"Yeah, well…" Izumo frowned. "I can understand where you are coming from. And this is your very first graduating class too."

"You see my point." Iruka muttered dejectedly.

"Cheer up, Iruka." Izumo stood and walked over to his friend, sitting down beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi-senpai is not that unreasonable. Why don't you give him some time to calm down and talk to him again?"

Iruka sighed, burying his face in his hands. "What if he doesn't want to listen?"

Izumo smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Then find a way to make him listen. You know, if you plan to stay with Kakashi-senpai for a long time, then you will need to find ways to work out your problems, instead of just sitting here and moping over it. You have been having it easy with Kakashi-senpai giving in to you since you two got together. But the longer you stay together, the more comfortable you will be and sometimes, you may not want to give in anymore. Then you will discover the differing opinions you two have and conflicts will become something common."

"And that is when you need to work to find a middle ground." Izumo leaned back lazily on the couch, his hands behind his head. "But what is more important is that you don't ignore it and let it cause a crack in your relationship."

Iruka sighed. "That's easier said than done."

Izumo gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I know you can do it. Think about it this way, Iruka. It wasn't easy for you to get to where you are with Kakashi-senpai today. Do you want it to end because of a stupid fight?"

"No." Iruka whispered after a moment of silence. "But I –"

"Iruka, work this out with him." Izumo said, gently but firmly. "To be honest, I am worried about you working alongside Mizuki and I believe, so will the rest. And even more so for Kakashi-senpai. He didn't have it easy the last time you were assaulted by Mizuki and ended up unconscious for days in the hospital. Surely, you don't want to put him through that again. He reacted so strongly because he cares for you. You have to understand that."

Iruka raised troubled eyes to his friend. Izumo smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "We know you have your pride as a teacher. And Kakashi-senpai knows that more than anyone of us. I believe he will listen if you would just talk to him and tell him your reasons for not stepping down. But take some time to calm down first. It won't help matters if you start off by screaming at him for not listening."

"I won't scream at him." Iruka mumbled, his face flushed red.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past you." Izumo grinned. "You have a temper that could make ANBU flee on sight, Iruka-chan."

"Shut up." Iruka sulked.

"Whichever the case, talk to him, Iruka. And don't wait too long." Izumo's voice was firm and Iruka couldn't help cringing, knowing that if he didn't do as asked, his long-haired friend would take things into his own hands. "The longer your drag this out, the harder it is to start talking about it."

"I know." Iruka sighed resignedly.

"Good." Izumo smiled. "Well then, I should go. I still have got some errands to run."

The academy teacher stood from his couch when his friend moved to collect his things and headed for the door. Izumo turned before he stepped out the door and eyed Iruka solemnly.

"And Iruka, be careful about Mizuki."

"I will."

With a nod, Izumo walked out of the door and the moment he turned the corner, he frowned and decided that the rest of his errands could wait. He would need to speak with someone.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Promises

**A/N: Work's catching up and updates may take a while. But I will try to update at least once a week.**

To Sara: Here's the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy reading it.

To the PMs and anonymous reviews: Thank you for your comments and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Promises

"I believe you have heard the updates from Ibiki regarding the classroom explosion." Hiruzen placed the pipe in his hands down to the side and glanced at the shinobi before him.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama."

"Good." The Hokage sighed and stood from his seat. His hands behind his back, he walked towards the window and looked out onto the village below. "This is getting complicated. We have to deal with threats both external and internal."

"We will manage, Sandaime-sama. As long as you give the orders, we will do our best for the village." Kakashi stepped forward, his voice clear of steely conviction.

"I know all of you will." The village's head sighed and turned towards the silver-haired nin. "But we also shouldn't be taking unnecessary risks."

"Of course."

"The reason I called you here, is to give you an update on the situation." Hiruzen paused as he flipped through the stack of papers on his desk, before he drew out a scroll. "One of the ANBU teams I sent out previously, sent an update report back. It seemed they have found an active facility in which Orochimaru might be operating in." The dark eyes narrowed. "It's located not too far from Konoha and if in the case that our deductions are right and that someone in the village is working with Orochimaru, then this facility might be the most possible contact point."

Kakashi took the scroll and unfurled it, scanning the contents quickly. The single grey eye looked up from the scroll to regard the older man.

"Do you need us to investigate it?"

"Not yet." Hiruzen turned to walk back to his chair and he sat in it, before continuing. "The ANBU team is currently scouting out the area. We will wait for them to return with the full report before we decide on our next course of action. Be on standby, because if a full investigation is required, I would need you to lead a team to do it."

"I understand." Kakashi placed the scroll down on the desk and stepped back.

"And now that we have talked about the official things, it's time to dwell into something else." The esteemed elder picked up his pipe and took a puff from it, as he watched his subordinate knowingly. "You do know that Iruka has to work with Mizuki for the upcoming graduation exams."

"Yes." Kakashi replied calmly, even though the anger was threatening to unleash itself.

"Kakashi, I won't interfere in yours and Iruka's private life. But I only have this to say. This is a time when he needs you to stand by him for him to be able to perform in his work to the best of his abilities." Hiruzen spoke sagely.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but Hiruzen merely gave him a knowing smile. "You are a genius, Kakashi. I'm sure you know what I'm saying without me having to elaborate too much on it. Don't let someone have the chance to destroy what you and Iruka have built up."

The jounin nodded silently. He had no doubts Hiruzen knew about their fight. After all, the elder wasn't the Hokage for nothing.

Hiruzen watched the Copy Nin for a moment more, before he let out a sigh, knowing that this genius before him could be a complete idiot sometimes, especially when it concerned matters of the heart. And Kakashi would certainly need more time to sort out his own thoughts. He waved his hand, indicating to the man that he was free to leave.

"I will call for you again once the ANBU comes in with the report."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi gave a polite bow, before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Asuma stared at the wall in front of him, as he took another gulp from his beer, barely acknowledging the two people who had just joined him in the pub.

"I wonder why Kakashi asked to meet us tonight." Raidou mused, as he called for the attendant to bring them a round of drinks.

"I hope it's for some updates he got." Genma yawned, his hand running through his hair and loosening his bandanna in the process. Scowling, he pulled the cloth off and dumped it on the table.

Asuma shrugged as he downed the remaining beer in his glass and poured himself another glass from the jug that the attendant had just brought to their table. "I just hope we won't have to wait the entire night for him to turn up."

Genma laughed as he took a gulp from his glass and Raidou shook his head in amusement. The three friends sat in companionable silence, waiting for the person who had called for them to turn up.

They didn't have to wait long. Just barely minutes later, the silver-haired shinobi appeared at the entrance of the pub and instantly spotted the three sitting in the corner. He walked up to them in his usual lazy slouch and took a seat beside Asuma.

"For once, you are on time." Genma chuckled, pouring Kakashi a glass from the jug.

"Well, it's important." The Copy Nin spoke in his usual lazy drawl, as if he was talking about nothing of major concern. But the steely look in his single grey eye was enough to tell the other three that the impending conversation was anything but casual.

"So, what is it?" Raidou glanced at him, his hand fiddling with the handle of the glass in his hand.

"Mizuki." Kakashi's voice was curt and almost homicidal. Asuma glanced at him with raised brows.

"You found out something?"

At the silver-haired nin's nod of affirmation, the other three leaned in closer towards the table, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

For the next few moments, the four jounin spoke in hushed whispers as Kakashi recounted to them what had transpired in one single afternoon. From the unintentional revelation made known by Iruka's students to the information gathered after the questioning session and their eventual brief investigation into the chakra found on the kunai. By the time the Copy Nin was done sharing the general information, the other three had disturbed expressions in their eyes.

"I knew Mizuki would have something to do with this." Genma almost snarled in annoyance.

"So, what are our next steps?" Asuma gazed at Kakashi with a solemn expression. "It's not like we have enough evidence to nail him and throw him back into the lock-up for good."

"I know." Kakashi's eye narrowed. "That's why I would need you guys to keep an eye on him. Make sure he isn't up to any tricks. I won't be in the village all the time. So, in the event that Iruka can't handle him…"

"We know what to do, Kakashi. Don't worry." Raidou gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Yeah. Do what you have to. We will look after him, as long as we are in the village." Genma gave him a grin.

Asuma nodded, as he appeared deep in thoughts. Then he glanced at his silver-haired friend. "So how is Iruka now?"

Kakashi was silent for a minute, as he stared at the glass in front of him. Then he shrugged nonchalantly. "Good."

"Just that?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The elite jounin frowned in annoyance, knowing that the chunin was safe in his apartment. If something had came up, his ninken stationed around Iruka's apartment and assigned to watch the younger man would have come running to him immediately. "What else is there?"

Asuma rolled his eyes, aware that as long as he wasn't straightforward with his thoughts, Kakashi would play the evasion game with him the entire night. And Izumo had asked him to help talk to Kakashi, after explaining how depressed Iruka had been. He wouldn't usually have bothered much, but of all the time, Kurenai had been with him when Izumo looked him up. And she had looked at him with narrowed red eyes that promised hell if he didn't help to sort out the issue between Kakashi and Iruka.

He sighed. It would be troublesome to deal with Kurenai and her tempers if he didn't accede to Izumo's request. He swallowed a mouthful of beer, before turning to his friend.

"I heard you and Iruka had a fight today."

Genma almost choked on his drink as he turned to watch Kakashi immediately. Raidou slowly placed his glass down on the tabletop and eyed Kakashi, waiting expectantly for the other nin to speak.

The silver-haired jounin shrugged again, his reluctance to talk about it showing clearly. Asuma shook his head, vaguely wondering why he always had to play the role of mediator between the two lovers.

"Look Kakashi, I understand that you feel it's unsafe for Iruka to work closely with Mizuki. Then shouldn't you stick by his side during this time instead of leaving him to his own defences?"

"Wait, what?" Genma stared at Asuma incredulously. "Why does Iruka need to work closely with Mizuki?"

"For the upcoming graduation exams in the academy." Asuma stated simply, as if that would explain everything. He turned to look at Kakashi. "So what are you going to do now?"

"We will work this out between ourselves." Kakashi sighed, clearly not having expected their fight to be made known to his friend so soon. But right now, he would rather spare himself the lecture from Asuma and instead head home to clear his head from the argument earlier that afternoon.

"See that you do it soon." Asuma muttered. "It wouldn't do if you create an opening for Mizuki. He would take advantage of your absence to try and come between you two, or even worse, attack Iruka."

Kakashi's muscles tensed at the statement, but he kept his calm, eyeing his friend silently and he actually sounded annoyed when he spoke, displeased that his friend actually thought him flippant enough to leave his lover alone after a petty quarrel. "I won't leave Iruka to fend for himself."

"I know you won't. But we also know Mizuki exploits weaknesses at the first opportunity." Asuma's eyes narrowed. "The longer you take to talk to Iruka, the easier you are making it for him to make a move."

"I know." The silver-haired jounin downed his drink and slipped from his seat. "I need to go now."

Asuma nodded and lighted up a cigarette. "And apologise to him, Kakashi. It may not be your fault completely, but as his boyfriend, you owe him an apology for not respecting his wishes."

Kakashi snorted and gave Genma and Raidou a nod and a wave before he made his way out of the pub, leaving Asuma to deal with them. Knowing them, they would be demanding to know what had happened exactly and he couldn't be bothered to give them a detailed outline on the quarrel himself.

* * *

That night, Kakashi could barely get to sleep. Pulling on his sleeveless tank top and his mask, he made his way up to the roof of his apartment where he sat and stared at the streets below, lost in his own thoughts.

He knew Asuma was right. No matter how much he thought that Iruka was in a dangerous situation and the numerous possibilities of what Mizuki might do, it still wasn't right to demand the younger man to accede to his request. It was after all, as much of Iruka's right to have a say in the matter as it was his. And to have a fight over it? It simply wasn't worth it.

A rustle on the roof captured his attention and he turned his head to see his pug ambling up to him.

"Hey Pakkun, how's everything?"

"You are asking about the kid?" The ninken sat beside his master and began to lick his front paw. "He's doing well. Looking a little sad though. I think at least three people knocked on his door after you left and every time, he would jump up and answer the door quickly. And every time when he opened the door and saw the person outside, he would show this disappointment on his face." The pug glanced at the silver-haired nin. "I think he was expecting you."

"Is that right?" Kakashi turned to stare at the sky, a wistful look in his eye.

Pakkun nodded. "He went to bed a while ago. The others are still watching him, but I thought I should come over to give you an update."

"Thank you."

"A fight huh?" The dog lied down and rested his head on his front paws. "Really, aren't the two of you a little too old for this?"

The annoyed frown casted the ninken's way did nothing to unfaze him as he return the gaze with a bored look. "I would think after having been together for so long, you two would have a deeper understanding of each other and know that it would have been better to sit down and talk things out."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "But I don't feel safe about letting him too close to Mizuki."

The jounin turned to look at his dog in mild amusement when he felt an angry bristle of chakra. Oh right, he hadn't told Pakkun the reason for their fight.

"Mizuki? As in that dastardly jerk we had to track down the last time to rescue Iruka from his clutches?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph. Good choice then, boss! Don't let Iruka get near him. He doesn't give off good vibes!"

"Getting protective, are we?" Kakashi grinned fondly, unable to resist teasing the ninken. But he was grateful that his dogs always had a soft spot for Iruka, since the first time they had met him when he was a mere ten-year-old academy student. It wasn't always that his ninken would get attached to someone else that wasn't him. In fact, Iruka was the first one. Really, it was amazing how far he had come with Iruka.

"No." Pakkun glanced the other way, looking a little put off at the suggestion that he was getting soft for a kid. Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, earning a glare from the pug. The amusement grew when Pakkun hesitated a little and then his head drooped down as he conceded. "Well, maybe a little."

"I'm glad." Kakashi looked at his dog solemnly, a hint of gratefulness in his eye. Then he turned his head up, watching the night sky. "I guess I really got to talk to Iruka, huh?"

"Yeah." Pakkun yawned. "The sooner, the better. It's rather depressing watching him mope around the house because of this fight you two had."

"I will talk to him tomorrow." Kakashi said quietly.

Pakkun nodded and stood, stretching his legs outwards. "All right then. I will return to watch over him now."

The Copy Nin nodded. "Thank you, Pakkun. I will leave it to you."

Giving his master a farewell glance, the pug took off over the roofs, heading back to where the rest of the pack was keeping watch over the chunin.

* * *

Iruka groaned as he stretched himself, waking up to the first light of the morning. He took a moment to regain his senses, before he sat up in bed, almost thankful he had the day off. He didn't think he would be able to teach with a throbbing headache that simply refused to go away.

He had a rather fitful rest the night before, having been constantly thinking about the quarrel he had with Kakashi. He was almost tempted to give in to the older man now, not wanting to strain their relationship any further. But still, he found it hard to just leave his class in the hands of someone else who was not their teacher.

He sighed, wishing that things were much simpler. If only Mizuki hadn't been nominated by the council to assist him in the graduation exams. He was regretting not taking the Hokage's suggestion of having Suzume-sensei swapped with Mizuki. It was perhaps, too late to approach his colleague now.

Pushing himself off the bed, he headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. Perhaps, he could go and look for Kakashi later and try to talk to him. Hopefully, his lover would have calmed down a little and would be ready to talk rationally.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the streets, his nose buried in his book, as he headed towards his destination. But even though he had his book opened, he wasn't really reading. His mind had drifted off to the same thoughts that had plagued him for the whole on last night. He was beginning to regret being so harsh towards his lover. But Iruka should have understood why he had reacted the way he did and surely, stepping down from one graduation exam wouldn't kill him. If Iruka kept himself safe from Mizuki, he would have the opportunity to oversee many more graduation exams in the years to come.

But Kakashi was aware that was his common sense talking. Deep down, he knew that getting Iruka to step down was indeed unfair, especially since he knew how much the chunin had been looking forward to invigilating his first graduating class. It was a moment that he didn't want to deny his lover of, if he could help it. But Mizuki was a risk he didn't want to take and caught in this dilemma, he really had no idea what to do to make them both satisfied with the situation.

Looking up briefly from his book, he noticed that he was nearing his destination. Slipping the literature into his weapons' pouch, Kakashi picked up his steps. He needed to hurry, since he has somewhere else he needed to be at after this.

* * *

Iruka had just slipped on his clothes, when a knocking came to his door. Dropping his bed clothes into the laundry basket, he headed out of his bedroom and to the front door to greet his guest. He didn't bother checking who was at the other side of the door, simply assuming it was one of their friends who had probably heard about his fight with Kakashi and came over to see how he was. It was this overwhelming concern of theirs that made Iruka felt like he would never grow out of the nest.

Letting out a sigh that sounded between exasperation and fondness, he threw open the door with a smile on his face.

His smile faltered instantly, when the person outside the door turned out to be someone he had least expected it to be. He immediately had the urge to slam the door shut, but then, something was shoved towards him.

"Iruka, good morning." Mizuki smiled. "Here, I brought you the papers that your class had submitted."

The academy teacher narrowed his eyes as he stepped out of his apartment, even as he struggled to keep a polite façade. It didn't seem right to treat the other man with hostility when all Mizuki had done was to bring him stuff from the academy.

"You could have just handed these to Izumo and he will hand them to me together with the other things he was supposed to bring me this evening."

"Oh no. I didn't want to trouble him." Mizuki smiled charmingly. "And besides, I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Iruka's voice was clipped. "Thank you for your concern."

The teacher made to turn back into his apartment after he had taken the stack of papers from Mizuki. But the other chunin grabbed his arm to stop him, causing Iruka to react instinctively. He jerked his arm away and his posture instantly turned defensive.

"Hey, cool it, Iruka." Mizuki held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I just wanted to know how you are doing."

"I said I'm fine." Iruka took a step back, ready to bolt back into his apartment. The warning bells in his head were going off and he had a feeling that Mizuki was probably up to something again.

"I was here yesterday afternoon, actually. But I didn't knock on your door." Mizuki watched the tanned chunin, his lips curling into a smile. Iruka felt a shiver ran down his spine when the smile looked more menacing than friendly.

"I heard the quarrel that you had with Hatake." Mizuki continued smoothly. Iruka paled. The white-haired chunin took a step closer. "I told you he wasn't good for you, Iruka."

The tanned chunin snapped back to his senses, clutching his papers close to his chest, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Mizuki. "That has nothing to do with you!"

"I worry for you, Iruka." Mizuki said quietly, his voice thick with concern, though Iruka wondered how much of that was sincere. "He doesn't even understand you enough to give in to you."

"This is between us." Iruka took another step back, his hand slipping discreetly through the half-closed door, feeling for the wall beside where he knew he had a kunai hidden. "We will deal with things ourselves."

"But Iruka…" Mizuki's eyes suddenly turned feral, and Iruka was momentarily caught off guard by the brief moment of killing intent that the other chunin unleashed. But it disappeared so fast that Iruka wasn't sure if he had imagined it. The momentary pause, however, was enough to allow Mizuki to step forward and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "It pains me to see you unhappy."

Before the academy teacher could even say something or pull his hand away, a smooth voice cut in. A voice that he knew all too well, and at the moment, was layered with danger and murderous intent.

"Let him go."

Mizuki spun around and his grip on Iruka instantly loosened when a kunai appeared barely inches from his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously. "You are not supposed to come near him."

"I just came to hand him some work from the academy." Mizuki slipped into his disarming mode, as he flashed an innocent smile at the silver-haired jounin.

"Passing work to him hardly entails grabbing his hand and attempting to take him away, does it?" Kakashi's voice was unrelenting, his gaze darting between his bewildered lover and the white-haired shinobi. "Or should I take this as an assault case and report you to the Hokage?"

"Are you threatening me?" Mizuki's friendly façade dropped, his voice snarling as he instantly turned hostile.

The Copy Nin was unfazed. Iruka stared nervously at the two men, not knowing how to deal with this situation. Then he caught the jounin's eye and he understood instantly what they older man was trying to convey. He moved away from the door and towards his lover. Kakashi blocked the chunin with his frame, as he and Mizuki tried to stare each other down.

Surprisingly, Mizuki relented first. He let out a low, mocking laugh, casting a glance at Kakashi. "It's fine. I don't care even if you are threatening me. After all you can't convict me just based on this."

"Oh, rest assured that I will find the evidence to do so." Kakashi's too calm voice sounded a little unnerving to Iruka. It was as if the jounin's patience was just held on by a thin thread that was going to snap anytime.

"You are unworthy of Iruka. You don't even understand what he is thinking." Mizuki smirked. "And you dare say that you two have known each other for a long time."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Iruka reached up a hand to wrap around the jounin's arm, though he wasn't sure if he was just trying to comfort the older man, or prove Mizuki wrong.

Mizuki gave another glare at the Copy Nin, before he turned to Iruka with a smile.

"I will be going now. I will see you when you are back in the academy. Get some good rest."

The two watched as Mizuki strolled leisurely down the corridor, before disappearing around the corner. Iruka let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi eyed the younger man in concern.

"Yeah." Iruka took in a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat calming down as he clutched the stack of papers tightly in his arm.

"Come on, let's go in." Kakashi said quietly, as he ushered the younger man into the apartment. And it was only when they were inside, and the jounin was heading for the kitchen, did Iruka finally notice the things that Kakashi had been carrying. He set down the papers on the coffee table and headed over to where the jounin was.

"What did you buy?"

"Breakfast." Kakashi glanced up at the younger man. "Do you want to eat now or later?"

Iruka did not reply. Instead, he was looking at the older man, who was just as calm and casual as he usually was. Kakashi was speaking to him normally. There wasn't any awkwardness or a sense of distance that could have been caused by the argument the day before. It was as if, they didn't have that fight at all.

"Iruka?" The jounin stepped in front of him and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Are you really all right?"

Iruka closed his eyes and placed a hand over the jounin's one on his cheek. He leaned into the touch as his eyes fluttered open and he gave his lover an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Kakashi went silent the moment the apology slipped past the chunin's lips. There was a tensed, awkward moment where neither knew what to do or say. The jounin's hand slipped from the tanned cheek and trailed down the length of the arm until it reached Iruka's wrist and pale fingers wrapped gently around it.

The jounin turned towards the direction of the couch and pulled Iruka along, until they were both at the couch and Kakashi sat down, pulling Iruka down beside him.

"I should be the one to apologise." The Copy Nin spoke, his eye fixed on the younger man. "I'm sorry for losing my temper yesterday. I shouldn't have demanded that you forgo your duty."

Iruka was stunned by the confession and for a moment, coherency fled his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but the jounin interrupted him.

"I know your students mean the world to you and I know how much you are looking forward to seeing your first graduating class graduate under your watch to become full-fledge shinobi. I shouldn't have asked that of you."

Iruka glanced down at the hand holding on to his. He shook his head and his other hand reached over to cover the gloved one.

"No. I know very well why you wanted me to step down. I know you are worried, Kakashi, and I wish there is something I can do to set your mind at rest. But as much as I wish for that, I just can't bring myself to leave my students." He looked up into the grey eye with a soft smile. "Thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me."

The jounin returned the smile, his eye crinkling up into an arc. Though deep down, he knew that to allow Iruka his way would be putting the younger man in danger. But even so, he made a silent promise as he drew his lover into an embrace.

He will protect Iruka till the end. No matter what, he will not allow any harm to come to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Increasing Concerns

To sara and all anonymous reviews: Thank you for the reviews. And all the support that came with it. I can't express how happy I am to read them! Here's the next chapter and hoping that you will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Increasing Concerns

Iruka smiled as the children ran out of the classroom after the last class of the day. It was good to be back teaching the little pre-genin and it made things better that they had tried to behave themselves that day, possibly as a welcome back gift for him.

A familiar presence behind him made him turn around and his smile widened when he spotted the figure crouched on the window sill and eye turned up in a smile.

"Kakashi." He walked up to the older man and placed a kiss on the masked lips.

The jounin leapt off the sill, watching as Iruka walked back to his table. "All done for the day?"

"Well, almost." The chunin collected his books and turned back to the older man. "I still need to talk to Mizuki about the graduation exam."

Kakashi suppressed a sigh as he made to walk out of the classroom with the academy teacher and headed to their next destination for the discussion. Still, he was grateful to the Hokage for having assigned him this mission to shadow Iruka after he had spoken to Hiruzen the day before, in hopes that it would put to a stop any plans that Mizuki might have. He had also promised that he would not send Kakashi out on any other missions until the graduation exams, unless absolutely necessary.

Personal favours aside, it seemed that Hiruzen had his doubts about Mizuki too. He had after all given Kakashi the additional task of watching the white-haired chunin too, and catch on hints if he was truly in contact with the snake Sannin.

A warm hand wrapping around his arm brought his attention back to the present. He turned his head to find the chunin smiling warmly at him, an amused look in the brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked as he pulled open the door to the staff office and headed to his desk.

"Hm? Nothing much." Kakashi leaned against the door frame, waiting for his lover to gather whatever he needed. "Where do you want to go for lunch later?"

"Anywhere is fine. Or we can get takeouts." Iruka grinned. "I would need to go home and pack some clothes too."

The jounin chuckled softly. He was glad that they had reached a compromise the previous day. Kakashi had relented and allowed Iruka to go ahead and proctor the graduation exams, under the condition that Iruka accept being placed under his protection, which included moving in with him until after the exams are over. The chunin had been reluctant at first, insisting that he could protect himself. But he gave in eventually, since he had promised to do whatever he could to set the jounin's mind at rest. And if keeping Iruka under constant watch would give Kakashi the peace of mind he needed, then the chunin was willing to swallow his pride a little and allow the older man to do as he pleased.

"Well, you can always sleep in the buff." The jounin grinned. And he was further tickled when a dark blush rose on the tanned cheeks. The stern glare from the younger man did nothing to stop the amusement from showing in the single grey eye.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not going to do that." Iruka rubbed at the scar across his nose and looked away, embarrassed. Kakashi laughed, as they continued down the quiet corridor until they came to a stop in front of a room.

Iruka opened the door and stepped in with the jounin following closely behind. The only other occupant in the room raised his head and gave the teacher a smile which instantly turned into a frown when he spotted the person who had walked in after Iruka.

"Why are you here?" Mizuki snarled at the silver-haired jounin, who gave him a bland look as he took a seat behind where Iruka was sitting down. "This is a confidential meeting between academy teachers. I don't think you are a teacher here, are you?"

"He has permission from Hokage-sama to be here." Iruka answered, his mood having instantly shifted into a professional one as he pulled out a file and flipped through it until he reached the page he was looking for. Glancing up with a stern look in his eyes, he gave the other chunin a polite smile. "Shall we begin?"

Kakashi whipped out his book and began reading, his drooping eye scanning the words in front of him. His relaxed fingers hung casually over his holster, and he slouched lazily in his chair with one leg propped up against the other. To any other person, he was comfortable and nothing in the world could faze him nor pull him away from that chair.

But to the trained eye, it will spot the muscles that flexed every now and then under the dark blue uniform, the way the jounin had positioned himself in an area that allowed for movements, if any are required, and the way the fingers twitched ever so slightly near the holster. To the trained eye, it was obvious that Kakashi was in battle mode.

* * *

"We will do it this way then." Iruka began to gather his things and pushed back his chair, as he slotted a couple of papers back into the file. Behind him, Kakashi stretched languidly and stood, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension.

"I will be going then." Iruka gave his usual polite bow and retreated out of the room hurriedly with the silver-haired jounin. Mizuki watched and seethed silently.

It should have been a peaceful afternoon for him and Iruka where they could spend a private moment, just the two of them. And it would have been the opportune time for him to put his plan into action and convince Iruka to stay with him.

But Kakashi just had to come along! Mizuki's eyes narrowed. Surely the jounin hadn't caught on anything. He had been careful about his actions after all and he hadn't done anything that could have given Kakashi concrete evidence to suspect him.

He took in a deep breath and tried to calm the raging anger. Well, it's fine, he thought as he began to slip papers back into his own folder. He still had the graduation exam to set his plan in motions and if everything doesn't work out, he still has a backup plan.

* * *

Iruka frowned as he studied the class attendance, his finger pausing at a single name. It had been close to a week since he had gone back to teach, and the same person had been absent throughout that period. He had not received any note to explain the absence of the student.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Asking his students hadn't gotten him any answers, and the graduation exam was just a few days away. Perhaps he should drop by Ami's house to find out why she wasn't coming to the academy.

Deep down, he hoped it had nothing to the interrogation session. He had asked Kakashi about it and the jounin had told him that Anko had just done a simple round of questioning, before she spilled every single thing. But he hadn't told him just what exactly they had found out and Iruka decided that if it was classified information, then he wouldn't press Kakashi over it.

But the absence of his student had taken place right after the questioning session. Iruka couldn't help feeling a sense of unease. He glanced at the clock at the staff room and decided that he probably had some time to make a trip to his student's house before heading to the hospital to do a final round of checks on his wounds.

Hurriedly collecting his belongings, he began stuffing everything into his bag before saying a quick goodbye to his colleagues and running out of the room.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised when he looked up from the streets and found his apartment in darkness. He frowned. Iruka should have reached home hours ago. Had something happened to him? That couldn't be it. He had gotten Gai to watch after Iruka before he had left for his meeting with Sandaime. If anything had happened, the taijutsu jounin would have gone to him immediately.

Ascending the stairs quickly, he walked to his apartment and paused in front of the door, stretching his chakra to feel the inside of the apartment.

He was stunned by the unsteady chakra pulse that mingled with his, though the familiarity of that chakra set his mind at ease immediately. But, what had happened exactly that had caused Iruka such great distress?

He unlocked the door and walked into the dark apartment, spotting the silent figure sitting on the couch almost instantly. He flicked the lights on and approached the chunin, who had his face buried in his hands, as he remained unmoving, not showing any sign that he was aware of the Copy Nin's presence.

"Iruka, are you all right?"

Silence greeted him, and that only served to elevate the jounin's concern, as his eye flickered briefly to the hitai-ate strewn carelessly across the coffee table. He crouched down, trying to get some responses from the younger man.

"Iruka?"

The eyes that looked up and held the jounin's single gaze was world weary. Kakashi frowned, reaching out to take his lover's hand in his and shifted to sit beside Iruka.

"Did something happen?"

Iruka closed his eyes tiredly and let out a soft sigh. "I have something to ask you, Kakashi. Answer me truthfully."

The silver-haired man nodded uncertainly. "That would depends on what you are asking."

The teacher opened his eyes, keeping his gaze trained on the coffee table and he took in a shaky breath.

"I went to Ami's house today." He began. "She hadn't been to the academy for a week and I was wondering what was wrong with her." A light tremor ran through his body, as he tried to gather his thoughts together. "When I was there, her mother met me at the door and she said…" Iruka bit his lips, trying his very best to not lash out at the older man. "… She said that Ami will not be going back to the academy again."

Kakashi casted a glance at his lover, aware of the tension that was hiding beneath the calm surface. He rubbed circles at the back of the tanned hand, trying to soothe Iruka.

"What happened?"

Iruka took in a deep breath, his mind whirling with a million thoughts. He was trying very hard to be rational about this. But when he remembered how his student had been when he had visited that afternoon, it was getting harder for him to reign in his anger.

"Her mother accused me of being a horrible teacher; of not protecting her daughter from being taken in by the interrogation team. She asked how I could have allowed an innocent child to be charged with a crime as heinous as to plot the destruction of the village. She asked if it was because we couldn't find the real culprit that I conspired with the investigation team to lay the blame on Ami."

There was a pause. Iruka was aware of his increasing volume and the way he was grasping Kakashi's hand too tightly. He forced himself to relax and continue, needing to find out; needing to know the truth.

"What?" The incredulousness in the jounin's voice wasn't unexpected. He probably didn't think too much of this entire affair. After all, his only responsibility had been to turn in the girl. He didn't have to care about her welfare or the repercussions. That was Iruka's job as a teacher.

The chunin turned his head to look at Kakashi, then turned away and focused his gaze on the pale hand holding his. "It took me a long while to convince her to let me see Ami. She was adamant about not letting me enter the house, and if it wasn't for her husband who intervened, I would probably never get the chance to see Ami." A sob escaped his throat. "And I wished I hadn't! I wished I had stayed out."

Strong arms reached around him and pulled him close. Iruka laid his head on the jounin's shoulder and he could feel the jounin stroking his back in a comforting manner. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to continue.

"Ami's eyes were so lifeless, sitting on her bed and staring into emptiness! But when I approached her, she started screaming and throwing things. And she was shouting that she was innocent, that she had nothing to do with the explosion in the classroom; that she was not planning on the village's destruction. She was crying and she was hysterical! There was nothing I could do to calm her down." Iruka took in a shuddering breath. "In the end, I had to leave when her mother got agitated and told me never to go near her daughter again."

The hand on his back paused momentarily, before it resumed running along his back, presumably trying to calm him down.

"I want to know, Kakashi. What exactly did you all do to her at the questioning session?" Tears ran down the tanned cheeks. "Didn't you promise me that you guys won't take things too far? She's just a child!"

"Calm down, Iruka." Kakashi murmured, pulling his lover closer, even as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had been sure Anko hadn't used any torture methods to get the girl to talk. And it wasn't like Anko to lie about it. So why was the girl as messed up as Iruka had described?

Iruka pushed away from the older man and moved to the other side of the couch, keeping a distance between them. He turned his head, giving the Copy Nin an almost accusing gaze.

"Did you lie to me just to get me to agree to turn her over?" The chunin asked in a subdued voice. But Kakashi could clearly hear the rage that was threatening to boil over. "Were there really tortures involved?"

The jounin frowned. "I wouldn't lie to you, Iruka. I'm fairly certain Anko did not resort to extreme measures."

"Fairly certain?" Iruka's voice was hoarse. "Then how do you explain what happened to Ami? She was so utterly broken." He clenched his fists, his frame shaking with anger. "You_ elites _will never know how much of a trauma your one single action can cost! Do you even understand that something you view as normal and non-torturous can mean an entirely different thing to a child who is not a ninja?"

"I can understand why you are upset, Iruka." Kakashi said, his voice calm and low, but his gaze had hardened significantly. "But even so, that doesn't warrant a personal attack on the jounin rank, does it? Don't make us sound like we are so heartless and unfeeling that we can't even differentiate between rights and wrongs."

Iruka turned to look at him with incredulousness, his own anger hiking. "So you are basically telling me that what you guys did were right?"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh and raised a hand to rub his face in frustration. "_What I'm saying is_, all of us have a job to do, and we are just doing it, that is all! But even in the midst of performing our duties, we have enough sense of mind to analyse situations and know when something is near impossible! There is no way anyone would use torture on an eleven-year-old who barely knows how to handle a kunai, and accuse her of plotting against the village!"

A long, uncomfortable stretched between them. The tension in the air was so palpable that it was getting suffocating. Kakashi shifted in the couch, looking away from the chunin. Iruka turned his head, refusing to look at his lover. Finally, a tight, low voice spoke.

"So, what you mean is that you do not believe what I had told you about Ami, but you are placing total faith in the way the interrogation team conduct their work?"

The jounin let out an exasperated sigh. "I _believe_ that there is more to this, Iruka."

"So you are going to launch an investigation?" The voice sounded almost accusing and Kakashi had to force himself to keep his cool and not retaliate.

"It's not within my means to interfere in the affairs of another division. You know that very well, Iruka." The jounin's eye narrowed. "I can't simply walk in there and demand that they investigate, just based on what you said. That order can only come from the Hokage, after sufficient evidence have been gathered and presented to him."

Another silence. Then Iruka stood abruptly from the couch and turned away, walking towards the room. "In that case, I think this conversation is over. Since you are so adamant that those you trust can't possibly do any wrong, and you won't do anything about it, then I will do something myself."

Kakashi stood just as quickly and walked forward to grab the younger man's arm, halting his movements. "Why do you have to take everything I say the wrong way? Can't you stop and think about this rationally?"

"Well, sorry then that I can't be as rational as you!" Iruka shrugged the grip away from him and glared at the older man heatedly. "You won't ever understand how it is to look into the empty eyes of a once lively student! You won't know, just how bad I feel, because you can't even see any wrongs in this entire situation!"

"And what exactly was the wrong here?" Kakashi's voice was dangerously low. "Turning her in? Not being there when Anko questioned her? Not coddling her after the questioning? Or was it that I did not put in enough effort to understand what that child thought of the questioning session?"

"It was wrong to turn her in right from the very start! I should have known better than to believe you and think that the interrogation team will know how to handle a child. They don't! Never will! They are good at interrogating hardened criminals, but I should have known better than to let them question an innocent child!"

The hard, grey eye stared in accusing, tan ones.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Kakashi asked, the anger brewing beneath the quiet voice. "What do you want me to do, so that you can be appeased? Should I haul Ibiki and Anko here? Should I demand an explanation from them? Or should I eliminate them _for doing their jobs and questioning the girl_, which resulted in her trauma?"

The silence that followed the confrontation was thick enough to make anyone uncomfortable. The questions hung in the air, and remained unanswered, even though both of them knew clearly what the answers should be. Duties were duties. No personal feelings should be involved or interfere with what any shinobi were tasked to do and both of them knew that fairly well.

Iruka closed his eyes and turned away. Kakashi raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Is this even worth having a fight over?" Kakashi forced himself to relax, before he let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, walking towards the door. Without another word, he opened the door and walked out of the apartment, knowing very well that both of them needed their own personal space to cool off.

* * *

It was past midnight when Kakashi eventually returned to his apartment. He felt a sense of relief washing over him when he felt the gentle pulse of the chunin's chakra within the apartment, telling him that Iruka was still around. He took off his vest and gloves, tossing them haphazardly on the couch. His forehead protector was thrown in the direction of the coffee table, as he made his way to the area where the feel of Iruka's chakra was the strongest.

He walked into the bedroom and came to a stop at Iruka's side of the bed. He crouched down, silently observing his younger lover under the dim moonlight and he felt a clench in his heart when he spotted the dried up tear marks that streaked down the tanned cheeks.

Reaching out a hand to gently caress the sleeping face, his thumb swiping away a remnant tear that was rolling down from the closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered, listening to the evened out breathing of the younger man and being careful of not waking him up. He placed his forehead on his arm that was rested on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts.

A light tingling feel on the nape of his neck had him snapping his head immediately and he turned his head, sensing another presence around his apartment area. He frowned.

'_Already?'_

Straightening himself, he turned and walked out of the bedroom. The moment he rounded the corner, he could distinctly make out someone outside his window. Sliding open the glass, he glanced at the person who was hiding in the shadows.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi-sama." An ANBU stepped away from the darkness and crouched on the sill before him. A scroll was placed on the outstretched hand of the masked black ops agent. "Hokage-sama wants me to deliver this and a message to you."

The silver-haired jounin reached forward to take the scroll into his hand. Unfurling the piece of parchment, he nodded for the ANBU to continue.

"Your presence is required at the Hokage's tower in the morning, seven hours from now.

The jounin nodded. "I will be there."

Giving a nod of acknowledgement, the ANBU leapt back and disappeared into the shadows. Kakashi closed the window, slumped onto the couch and let the scroll rolled from his nerveless fingers.

'_It's likely I will have to leave soon.'_ He casted a glanced towards the bedroom window. _'I will have to make some arrangements. It's a good thing the graduation exams is only a few days away.'_

* * *

Iruka stirred awake, his body instinctively pulling him to consciousness. He yawned and stretched lazily, then rolled over to lie on his back.

A mass to his left caught his attention. He turned his head, only to find Kakashi sleeping. He had no idea what time the jounin had returned, having been dealing with the turmoil in his mind all the time before fatigue finally took over. And Kakashi had to have been really silent, that he hadn't even been woken up by the older man's return to the apartment.

He sighed and sat up in bed, burying his face into his hands when their confrontation from the night before was reignited in his mind. He had thought they could really have talked things out and he could find out more about what had happened. But he did not expect Kakashi to speak as if he had nothing to do with the entire matter. The nerve of him, considering he had been the one to convince Iruka to turn in his student and had promised that nothing would happen to her.

He threw a glance to the older man's back. Ever since they had been together and spent countless nights over at each other's apartments, it seemed that that this was the first time they had slept with their backs to each other.

Throwing the covers aside, Iruka walked into the bathroom to wash up and get ready to leave for the academy. He stared into the mirror the moment he was standing before the hand basin and he stared for a long time at his own reflection.

He had no idea why he had continued to stay in Kakashi's apartment after their conflict the night before. In fact, he knew he had been angry enough to have wanted to walk out of the apartment if Kakashi hadn't done so first.

But even with the anger in him, something had made him stay. Perhaps it was that little bit of rational part in him that told him Kakashi would be worried if he returned to the apartment, only to find the chunin missing, and he didn't want to add on to the older man's anxiety. He wanted to think that he was at least mature enough to know that this conflict of theirs was a standalone case and had nothing to do with anything else.

Still, waking up to find his lover's back to him had been rather upsetting. But Iruka was stubborn enough and he told himself that he wasn't going to take the first step if Kakashi wasn't going to take responsibility for this entire mess.

* * *

The afternoon sun was burning brightly, and scorching enough to make anyone irritable. And even more so for one honey-haired shinobi who was rapidly running out of patience the longer the silence stretched.

Genma fiddled with his senbon, staring in boredom at the cup of tea in front of him. He almost let out a sigh of exasperation when neither of his companions said a single word.

"Was I pulled away from the luxury of sleeping in on my rest day, just to watch you both acting like mutes? Mind you, I just came back from a mission late last night and I would give _anything_ just to be able to sleep now."

Raidou raised an eyebrow beside him and casted a glance at the other two sitting in front of them. "Yeah, it's not like you guys to ask us out and not say a single word."

Izumo turned to look at Kotetsu who shrugged and kept his focus on the teacup, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Izumo sighed and shook his head, turning back to stare at the table and tracing imaginary lines.

Genma almost threw his hands up in frustration. "Look, if you are not going to say anything, I'm going back." He was about to push his chair back when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him in place. He turned to give Raidou a bland look, but instead saw Raidou looking at Izumo. Following the gaze, he looked at the chunin and his eyebrows hiked up at the sight of Izumo hesitating and fumbling with words.

The long-haired chunin ruffled his hair in frustration and laced his fingers together nervously. "I don't even know how to start saying this."

"What happened, Izumo?" The scarred jounin frowned.

Izumo let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth to say something. Then he snapped it shut again and tugged at his hair in frustration.

"We saw Iruka at the academy earlier during morning break." Kotetsu muttered, still keeping his gaze down. "He looked like crap."

Genma straightened himself at the mention of the academy teacher and peered at Kotetsu worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"It took us a while to probe it out of him. But even so, he didn't say a lot." Izumo cut in. "We could somehow gather though, that he fought with Kakashi-senpai again."

"Fighting again?" Genma mused, as he sorted out his memories. "Didn't they just fight and make up with each other like a week ago?"

"Here's something you guys should know." Izumo turned to look at Kotetsu again and the spiky-haired nin gave him a nod. Turning back to the two older shinobi, Izumo gave them a solemn look. "I'm fairly sure you guys are not aware, considering how Kakashi-senpai always kept things to himself. But, the big fight they had last week wasn't the first one they had."

Genma's eyes widened and Raidou was instantly on alert. The two stared at the chunin in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Raidou asked carefully.

"Before Kakashi-senpai went on that extremely long mission that took him out of the village for weeks, he and Iruka had a few minor disputes and disagreements over some stuff. I don't exactly know what triggered them, and Iruka never told us much. It wasn't any big deal, but we could see that it was almost putting a strain in their relationship. It was only after Kakashi-senpai left the village, that I think they both had some time to cool it off. When Kakashi-senpai returned and we saw him and Iruka being happily together and all, we thought things were fine. But then there was that fight last week."

"Which they resolved fairly quickly." Kotetsu finally looked up from his teacup. "And we thought they were getting better at dealing with disagreements. But it seemed they decided to have another fight last night."

Genma and Raidou turned to look at each other, both jounin with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"And," Genma chewed his senbon, his eyes back to the two chunin before him, "why is it that you did not tell us this before?"

"We didn't think it was anything serious." Izumo sighed. "We thought it was merely some lovers' spat and they are both adults. They should be capable of handling it themselves without anyone else interfering."

"But we were wrong." Kotetsu grimaced. "Because it seemed like their fights are just getting worse every time."

Raidou was silent for a while, his mind shifting through the different thoughts, digging up memories and discarding those that seemed irrelevant. Finally, he shook his head and sighed.

"I really can't think of any time when their relationship looked strained. Or perhaps, they hid it well and we didn't know enough then to actually catch on the signs, even if there really were tensions between the two of them." Raidou folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "So, what do you want us to do after telling us?"

"I don't know." Izumo almost growled. "This isn't healthy for them. Their moments of conflicts are getting far too often and like Kotetsu said, it's just getting worse." A hand covered the long-haired chunin's face. "I worry for Iruka. If this gets out of hand, I don't know how he is going to deal with it."

"Get out of hand, huh?" Genma clicked his tongue. "Don't worry; I don't think Kakashi will let it get to that. And besides, Iruka is not a child anymore. He can take care of things like this himself."

"We wouldn't know." Kotetsu mumbled softly. "What if Kakashi-senpai snaps? What if he can't deal with it anymore?" The dark eyes widened in horror. "What if he initiates a break-up with Iruka?"

A smack landed right at the back of his head and Kotetsu cradled his head, yowling in pain. Izumo glared at him and hissed. "Don't jinx them!"

Genma shook his head tiredly and Raidou rubbed his temples, pondering the words.

"Honestly, I really don't think Kakashi will resort to breaking up." The scarred jounin finally spoke. "He's rational and he's the type to work things out instead of taking the easy way. But still, I think we will need to talk to Kakashi about this." Raidou casted a glance at Genma, who nodded in agreement. "If what the two of you said is true, we will need to nip things in the bud before it really gets worse."

The other three nodded. Kotetsu drummed his fingers against the table with a frown. "So, how are you going to bring this up to him? If he knows that we told you, then he will know that Iruka had been the one to tell us. Would he get mad with Iruka?"

And it was Raidou's turn to frown as he considered what the younger man had said. "I have no idea. It's kind of tricky if you put it that way." A short silence. "Let Genma and I think about this. We will try to come up with a solution."

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances. Then they nodded, hoping that things would come to a nice closure.

* * *

**Next chapter on the way. I hope it doesn't fight with me like this chapter did.**


	7. Chapter 7: Being Honest

**A/N: I've hit a block. One that's rapidly increasing and giving me blank thoughts. While I search for a remedy, I hope I will have enough sense of mind to continue writing the chapter after this.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed -quiltedcat, heavensangelQ, sairakanzaki, sara and anonymous guests! While I can't promise a smooth sailing relationship, I will promise a happy ending.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Being Honest

Iruka stared blankly at the stack of papers in front of him as he sat in the living area of the jounin's apartment. He didn't understand himself or the train of thoughts that had made him decided to continue staying there, despite the fact that Kakashi had left for a mission three nights ago and on the night he had left, they still had some awkwardness between them.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going on a mission."_

_Iruka paused in his work and looked up from where he was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table, to directly regard the silver-haired jounin who had just walked in through the front door._

"_Sandaime-sama needed me to handle some matters." Kakashi walked over and stopped just behind the couch, not making any attempts to walk nearer. "So I will be leaving in a few hours."_

"_I see." Iruka's voice was tight and his head still reeling from the argument the night before. Nothing more was said after that and eventually, Kakashi let out a sigh._

"_Anko, Raidou and Gai will take turns shadowing you during this period of time."_

"_I can take care of myself." Iruka hadn't meant to sound so defensive, but it did. He could almost hear the exasperated sigh that the older man was refraining from letting out, as he turned his focus back to the grading before him._

"_I know you can." Kakashi's voice was painfully tight and he sounded as if he was trying to hold in his frustrations. "They are there to watch Mizuki too. So…" The jounin trailed off. This time, Iruka heard an audible exasperated sigh. "Whatever. Take it whichever way you want."_

_The soft shuffling of feet told Iruka that his lover was heading to the bedroom. He bit his bottom lip, battling with himself within, as he debated on whether he should ask. Finally, he sighed and gave in._

"_How long?"_

_The shuffling stopped and he could feel the jounin's eye on his back. He turned around uncomfortably to meet the jounin's calculating eye and waited for an answer._

"_Three days, maybe four." Kakashi finally walked over to sit on the couch behind Iruka. "If there are no troubles."_

_Iruka tensed and shifted his gaze back to the stack of assignments before him. He stole a glance at the older man from the corner of his eyes and watched the stoic expression._

"_Be careful."_

_Kakashi turned to look at him and nodded. The gloved hands were laced together as the jounin appeared deep in thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "I met Anko today and told her about your student."_

_That caught Iruka's attention. The pen paused in the midst of scribbling a note and he turned around, waiting for Kakashi to continue._

"_She swore she didn't do anything to the girl, but she will look into it. According to her, when the girl left the interrogation room, she was shaken and crying. But she had looked fine and when Anko comforted her, she had even given her a hug and a smile before she left."_

_Iruka looked uncertain. Kakashi managed a smile. "Let her look into this. I'm sure she will have an answer soon."_

_With that said, the silver-haired man stood and walked into the bedroom, leaving Iruka to his work._

_By the time Iruka walked into the bedroom, Kakashi already had his gears packed and he was lying on the bed, presumably to catch some rest before the mission. He didn't even stir when Iruka got into bed beside him. Neither of them spoke and for the second time since they were together, they slept with their backs to each other._

_End of flashback_

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. He wished he had swallowed his pride and made up with Kakashi before the older man left on his mission. The feeling that something was unresolved between them just didn't sit right with him. Perhaps it was this feeling that had made him stayed on in Kakashi's apartment, wanting to be there when the jounin return, and hopefully he would be able to find his voice to apologise.

Anko had looked him up earlier that afternoon, and telling him that Ibiki had gone with her and a couple of others from the interrogation team to see Ami at her house. Though she didn't elaborate on the kind of welcome they got, judging from the scandalous look on her face, he could safely deduced she had gotten the same treatment as he had. But then, Anko had gone on to say that they suspected his student had been caught in a high-level genjutsu. When Iruka had the decency to look guilty that he hadn't even detected that, Anko had assured him that both herself and Ibiki didn't sensed it, until a sensor-type shinobi had joined them and pointed out that the feel of the girl's chakra was a mess. But even then, they couldn't seem to dispel the genjutsu.

_An extremely high-level genjutsu_, Anko had said. They had made an arrangement with Kurenai to visit again the next day to verify that it was indeed a genjutsu and the genjutsu specialist will try dispelling it again. Anko had told Iruka that he could come with them if he wanted to, and for that, he was grateful.

A soft rapping sound at the window caught his attention and he glanced up from where he was sitting. His eyes widened in surprise when the visitor stepped away from the shadows and looked at him.

"Pakkun!" Iruka threw open the window and allowed the pug to enter the room.

"Hm, you are here. That's good." The ninken looked immensely pleased with that fact, as he strode to the couch and sat down on it. "Boss asked me to check up on you. Did you encounter any problems with a certain _someone_?" Pakkun had a look of disgust on his face as he spewed out the _'someone'_.

"No." Iruka smiled softly, sitting beside the pug. "Everything's fine. How's…" He bit his lips nervously. "How's Kakashi?"

Pakkun managed a shrug the best he could. "The place he's at smells kind of funny. But everything seemed well enough for now."

"That's good. I…" Iruka fiddled with his fingers, keeping his gaze down.

"Do you have a message that you want me to bring to him?"

"Yes well… No, I mean… Um…"

The ninken stared at him, waiting for him to say something. When Iruka appeared to be at a loss for words, he placed a paw on the chunin's thigh and gave a soft snort. Iruka turned to look at him, mild amusement in his eyes.

"What happened? You don't usually hesitate so much when you want to say something." Pakkun's droopy eyes were unusually observant, as he studied the academy teacher.

"No, I…" Iruka looked away and scratched his head, embarrassed that even a ninken could read him that well. "Could you just tell him to be careful and that..." He paused, a tinge of red colouring his cheeks. "… I'm sorry."

"Sure thing." Pakkun gave an expression that looked like he was almost smiling. "That's all? Nothing else?"

Iruka shook his head. "I will tell him the rest in person, when he is back."

"In that case, I will go back to Kakashi then. He may need me for some other things."

The chunin walked Pakkun to the open window. Before leaving, the ninken turned to give Iruka another glance.

"He didn't really say it out, but I could see it in his eye that he misses you a great deal." He raised a paw to bid the chunin farewell. "It won't be long before he's back here, so don't worry."

With that, the ninken took out of the window and disappeared into the darkness. Iruka stood for a long time by the open window, watching and silently praying that his lover would be safe.

* * *

Kakashi crouched on the tree, hidden by the thick canopy. His single eye scanned the area, landing on the building in the middle of the clearing.

"What's going on there?"

He turned his head to regard the three who were hiding in nearby trees. Asuma stepped out from the shadow, looking to him for an answer.

"Nothing. It's too quiet." Kakashi turned back to survey his surroundings, his single eye narrowed dangerously. "Too quiet that it's suspicious."

"Our shadow clones don't seem to have run into any troubles yet." Genma leapt from his spot to land beside the Copy Nin. "I wonder what they have learnt from inside the facility."

"We will wait here until they return, or if they disperse from an attack. Either way, we will get to know what's going on inside." Kakashi shifted to blend into the shadows. Genma, Asuma and Hayate nodded, each moving into their covers from the night.

A soft rustling from above caught the silver-haired jounin's attention. He looked up in time to see his ninken dropping down from the foliage and landing beside him.

"I've delivered the update report to Hokage-sama." Pakkun settled down comfortably beside his summoner and glanced up to meet the single gaze. "And I've been see Iruka. He's still at your apartment."

Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask at the reassurance. Pakkun scratched the back of his ear with a paw, as he continued. "He asked you to be careful and he said he's sorry."

The jounin's eye widened a fraction, showing his surprise. Pakkun stopped what he was doing and instead, looked at the silver-haired nin with a bland expression. "So what happened? Did you two fight again?"

The jounin gave a non-committal shrug. The ninken snorted, lying down and resting his head on his two front paws. "Really, when are you both going to grow up?"

"We are on a mission now, Pakkun." Kakashi tilted his head to stare at the facility, trying to detect movements in side, and obviously trying to not dwell into what was being asked.

The ninken snorted. "Fine. Avoid the topic if you will. So what do you need me to do next?"

* * *

The cheers were overwhelming. Iruka smiled and gave out congratulations, as his students clamoured around him, thanking him and saying their goodbyes.

The graduation exams had went off without a hitch. All of his students had done him proud, managing to pass the test set for their graduation.

All of them that is, except one.

Iruka turned his gaze towards the swing under the big tree outside the academy. Naruto was sitting there, his expression crestfallen and Iruka could almost see the tears that were going to well up in the blue orbs. He sighed and looked away. As much as he wished he could let Naruto pass the exam, he couldn't. The young boy's basic skills weren't up to par and passing him would mean sending him out into the shinobi world, unequipped.

Despite what was being sealed inside the boy, Iruka had come to care for him as a person. And he certainly did not want to see any harm come to Naruto.

He turned his gaze back to watch Naruto and his eyes instantly narrowed when he saw Mizuki standing beside the boy, talking to him. He was ready to move forward and pull Naruto away from the white-haired nin, when someone else came up beside him.

"Hokage-sama!" The academy teacher bowed politely, upon realising who it was.

Hiruzen nodded and stared in Naruto's direction. "We need to talk later, Iruka."

* * *

Kakashi flitted through the trees, with only one goal in mind. Behind him, Asuma, Genma and Hayate flanked him, their senses heightened to detect the slightest sign of danger lurking beneath the cover of the night sky.

The silver-haired jounin picked up his pace, following his ninken pack running ahead of him, of which, six of them had a scroll tied to each of their back. The smallest one running ahead of the pack raised his head and sniffed the air and then turned towards his left, with all the dogs following him swiftly without faltering.

"Are we sure about this, Kakashi?" Genma landed beside him. "Can the dogs really trace it?"

"Don't let Pakkun hear you. He won't be happy about it." Kakashi chuckled softly. "Rest easy. They are keen trackers, and even more so for Pakkun. He won't get it wrong."

And just as they ended their conversation, the ninken landed in a clearing, sniffing hard at the ground. The four jounin landed with them and Kakashi waited for his dogs to report.

"It's here!" Pakkun began pawing at a spot on the ground that looked like it had been freshly dug and covered with soil. The other dogs began digging furiously, trying to uncover the object.

It wasn't too long before the jounin found themselves staring at a capsule filled with some dubious liquid.

"So the person who was holding that escaped." Hayate muttered. "Did he think we won't be able to find it here?"

"No." Kakashi's eye narrowed, his mind working quickly through the situation. "They lured us here on purpose, and considering how easy it was for us to acquire those scrolls, these could be their purpose from the beginning."

Asuma's eyes widened at the Copy Nin's word, his hands instinctively reaching for his blades. Genma whipped his kunai out and he began scanning the area. Hayate had his hand poised over his sword as he turned his back towards his comrades, stretching out his chakra to feel his surroundings.

All of them felt the killing intent lashing out at them at the same time. Before either of them could gather their thoughts, a barrage of kunai was launched in their direction.

They reacted instinctively. Leaping out of the way, they dodged into the trees behind them, just as the kunai embedded into the ground one after the other, right at the spot where they were standing previously.

"What the hell?" Genma cursed. Beside him, Kakashi was surveying the situation and identifying the possible places where the enemies were hiding. He casted a sideway glance at the kenjutsu specialist.

"Hayate, did you get it?"

"Yes." The sword master held up the capsule in his hand with a soft smirk.

"Good. Get ready to head back. This shouldn't take long." Kakashi crouched down on the branch. "Genma, take out the one on the left. Asuma, Hayate, I will leave the two at your ten o'clock position to you. I will handle the one directly in front."

All of them nodded, fiddling with their weapons. At the signal from the silver-haired jounin, they breached their covers and headed directly for the hiding spots of their attackers.

* * *

The fight was brief, and it barely took more than a few moments for them to take down their enemies. Genma slipped his kunai back into his holster, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Coming at us like this when they aren't even chunin level." Asuma frowned. "Is this another trap?"

"No. I'm guessing that those highly-skilled ones have been tasked to transport the forbidden scrolls away. Orochimaru must have realised that Konoha was coming down on him and had decided to evacuate the facility." Kakashi casted a glance at the scrolls that his dogs were carrying. "Those are the ones left behind, and they would have most probably made a final trip back for these scrolls, if we didn't find them first. Those remaining in the facilities thought they could bring us down with the lure of these scrolls, but they didn't think we would be such a handful, did they?"

"Amateurs." Asuma snorted. "I supposed they didn't expect a team of jounin to come at them."

"In either case, we should leave now. If those who are supposed to retrieve the scrolls really do come back and attack us, we are gonna be in trouble." Genma opened up a scroll and performed some seals, sealing the dead bodies of their enemies into it. Rolling up the scroll, he slung it across his shoulders.

Kakashi nodded and leapt onto a branch without a word, and the others followed swiftly. The ninken took off again ahead of them and all of them followed, not one of them saying anything.

They had barely entered Konoha's forest when Pakkun halted abruptly. The ninken sniffed the air several times, before he turned to Kakashi.

"A battle took place here not too long ago."

The jounin's eye narrowed and the others were instantly on alert and reaching for their weapons for the second time in the last half hour.

"We can't bet on the chance that it's not the enemies." The Copy Nin frowned. "Lead the way, Pakkun and Bisuke. Hayate, you head back to the village with the rest of the pack first to deliver the scrolls and the capsule to Sandaime-sama. Those things take precedence."

"I understand." The sword master took the scroll with the sealed bodies from Genma and turned on his heels, running towards the village with six of the ninken from the pack.

Kakashi watched, as Hayate eventually got further away from them and nearer to the village. When he was satisfied that Hayate was a safe distance away, he nodded to his remaining dogs, who took off instantly, following the scent of the battle. Kakashi followed closely, with Genma and Asuma behind him.

They soon came across a clearing littered with kunai and shuriken. The smell of blood hung in the air and tension ran through the jounins' bodies.

"Over here, boss!"

Kakashi turned his head to see Pakkun racing through the foliage and he followed intently, his senses heightened and ready to fight any minute.

* * *

Iruka winced, as he stared at the beaten up form of Mizuki. He berated himself on not being able to protect his student from Mizuki and was almost sick to the core, when he realised how Mizuki had been using Naruto.

It had all began with him failing Naruto in the graduation exams, and Mizuki had tried to intercede for the Kyuubi vessel. But Iruka was adamant about not passing him, knowing if he did, he would be sending Naruto out into the dangerous world without any forms of protection. If that happened, the boy would not only bring danger to himself, but would also be a liability to his team.

He had no idea what went on after. But he had returned to his own apartment that evening, wanting to clear his mind of the events that had happened that day and to rid the guilt that was overwhelming him when he saw the crestfallen look on Naruto's face. Then Mizuki had come to his apartment, banged on the door and told him that Naruto had made off with a forbidden scroll.

He cursed himself for not having taken a moment to assess Mizuki's words, when he knew how conniving that man could be. He should have found the entire situation suspicious and should have probed into it. But his worries and concern over Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll had overridden any common sense that he had.

And it was only after he found Naruto, did he also came to know about the devious plot that Mizuki had in mind all along. He had tried to get himself and the blonde boy to safety, but Mizuki had been faster. If it hadn't been for some deception tactics and the new jutsu that Naruto had learnt, Iruka was sure they would have been taken down by Mizuki.

But right now, after having given his forehead protector to Naruto and proclaiming that he had graduated, and after watching the boy danced around in happiness before he fell to the ground in exhaustion, Iruka wondered how they were going to make it back to the village, when he was equally tired, and not to mention, injured. And he wasn't even sure if anyone had been sent out to look for them.

A rustle in the trees above had him instantly on alert, despite his weary body. Naruto sat up on the ground too and looked around when he sensed the tension from his teacher. Iruka's eyes narrowed. This was no good. He had heard that there had been high-level enemy shinobi wandering around the borders of Konoha's forest. If it truly was a renegade ninja who had entered the forest, and was about to walk in on them, Iruka doubted he and Naruto stood a chance against the missing nin.

Still, he would not go down without a fight. He swallowed hard, his fingers closing tightly around the last remaining kunai in his holster. He took a moment to think about Kakashi, trying to draw strength from the one person he was so used to relying on. Then he casted a glance at Naruto, swearing to himself that this time, he would protect the boy. He would create a diversion and allow Naruto an opening to run.

Another rustling in the foliage and his muscles were taut with tension. He waited for a brief moment, then shadows armed with deadly weapons emerged from the trees and landed before him.

* * *

Kakashi widened his eye in surprise at what he was seeing the moment he landed with Pakkun and Bisuke at the side, while Asuma and Genma landed behind him.

Iruka was on the ground and leaning against a tree. He had a kunai in his hand, while he struggled to stand. Beside him, Naruto was clutching on to his shirt tightly and making low whimpering noises.

"Iruka!"

The chunin's head snapped up at the call of his name and Kakashi could see the brown eyes widening in similar surprise. Then a moment later, the kunai dropped from slackened fingers and Iruka lost his foothold, stumbling and falling to the ground.

Kakashi moved. And he was just in time to catch Iruka before the younger man face-planted into the ground. He was in shock though, when he felt something wet seeping through the body he was holding and slowly slicking his fingers. He raised a hand before his eye and rage coursed through him when he saw the red liquid that stained his pale fingers.

"Iruka, how on earth –!" Kakashi lowered the younger man onto the ground, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm all right." Iruka smiled weakly.

"Kakashi!"

The silver-haired jounin turned his head to find his two other comrades staring at something in a corner. Asuma moved aside and the silver-haired jounin could make out an unconscious body lying on the ground. It was only when Genma stepped aside, did the Copy Nin finally realised who it was.

"Mizuki!" He gritted out, the murderous aura emanating from him in strong pulses.

Iruka grabbed the jounin's arm before Kakashi could even make to move forward. "It's fine. It's over now. He was defeated," he turned, with a proud smile, to look at the boy beside him who was watching them anxiously, "by Naruto."

Kakashi forced himself to relax, reminding himself that Iruka's injuries was more important than pummelling an already unconscious enemy. He propped Iruka up against a tree and dug into his pouch for medical supplies.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, focusing on bandaging up the wound on Iruka's thigh.

"Long story." Iruka managed to catch the jounin's eye when he looked up briefly. The look in the teacher's eyes told Kakashi that this wasn't the right place, nor did they have the right crowd to be talking about it. He gave a fraction of a nod before turning around Iruka carefully and began to administer basic healing on the wound on the chunin's back.

Iruka winced lightly at the sting and Naruto was instantly by his side, clutching on to his hand tightly.

"Sensei, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Iruka smiled reassuringly, feeling the healing chakra spreading around his wound. "What about you? How are your injuries?"

"They are just scratches, sensei!" Naruto beamed. His expression fell a second later. "And that's because you took all the hits for me. I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka reached forward to ruffle the unruly blond locks. Naruto kept his gaze down, his small arms clutching the scroll he had pilfered out of the Hokage's office the night before.

"We should head back, and let a medic nin take a look at your wounds." Kakashi said, as he ended his healing session. "It looks bad."

Iruka nodded and took the hand Kakashi offered, as he made to stand up. He had just gained his footing, when Kakashi turned around and pulled the chunin's arms over his shoulders.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped in surprise.

The jounin threw an amused look at the younger man over his shoulder. "You are in no condition to travel. So it's either I carry you on my back, or I carry you in my arms and bring you back. It's your choice."

Iruka blushed red. Genma gave a soft chuckle as he walked over, with Asuma who had Mizuki tied up and thrown over his shoulder.

"He's right, Iruka. Don't get your injuries any worse than it already is." He turned to look at Naruto with a grin. "Fancy a ride on the back, kiddo?"

Naruto punched his fist up in the air in excitement and slung the scroll across his back, before he leapt with enthusiasm towards the waiting tokujo. Genma laughed and lifted him onto his back with ease, then turned to look at Kakashi.

"We are going ahead first. Catch up with us."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka watched as Genma took off with Asuma following closely. Pakkun and Bisuke each gave them a look before taking off through the foliage as well, to head back to the village.

"Well?"

The blush deepened and Iruka jumped onto the jounin's back. Kakashi caught him easily, his arms hooking securely under the teacher's knees. Once he was assured that Iruka was settled comfortably, he leapt onto the branch overhead and with another push, he was off, following after his comrades.

Iruka tightened his arms around the jounin as they flitted through the trees, inhaling the comforting scent he knew so well. He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against a vest-clad shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

The jounin turned his head to regard Iruka for a fraction of a second, before he turned his focus back to the path ahead.

"For what?"

Iruka gnawed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to say the words he had rehearsed over the last few days, intending to tell Kakashi when he returned. He just had not anticipated that it would take place under this circumstance.

"For being so unreasonable before. I mean," Iruka looked away, "I know it wasn't your fault for what happened to Ami. I'm sorry I let my anger run away with me and I took it out on you, just because I couldn't deal with the situation."

Kakashi sighed and tightened his grip on his lover. "Let's not talk about that now. What's important now is to get you back to the village and have your wounds treated." He turned and gave the younger man a one-eyed smile. "That is what matters to me; not some petty quarrels that we had because of our own opinions and differing views."

Iruka returned the smile and his forehead reclaimed its spot against the older man's shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling the almost careful way that Kakashi was moving, to avoid jolting him too much and causing him undue pain. His arms tightened gently around Kakashi and he let out a breath he had been holding.

"You matter to me, Kakashi. I would hate to have anything unresolved hanging between us."

"There's nothing unresolved." The jounin replied, as he moved with practiced ease. "Unless you think that argument had caused a crack in our relationship."

"Of course not!" Iruka's head shot up in protest, then he looked away guiltily. "Or at least I hope it hadn't."

"I didn't think it had. So it's fine, isn't it? As long as it doesn't cause a dent in our relationship, then there aren't any bad feelings. And consequentially, there shouldn't be anything unresolved."

"But I…"

"Iruka, let's not talk about this now." Kakashi turned his head to regard his lover with an almost amused look. "We are almost reaching the village gates. Save your breath to explain to the medics how you got those injuries. And after that, you still owe me an explanation as to what happened exactly."

"Yes sir." Iruka grinned and tightened his arms around the jounin. Whatever had happened and whichever way their conversation was going to take after he had his wounds treated, he was sure that things would turn out just fine.


	8. Chapter 8: Settling Moments

A/N: This is it, I think. I can't say I'm completely satisfied, I may even be rambling. But I guess these are here to fill in the blanks and move the plot forward. I'm still stuck in a rut.

Anyway, thanks to Gweargroal, sara, sairakanzaki, Hannahneko and all the mysterious guests reviews I never got to thank personally.

And well, here we go. Working on the next chapter. I think that might come out a little better. I hope.

**Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own anything, other than the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Settling Moments

Sandaime eyed the two patients before him gravely. He shook his head and the four jounin standing behind him exchanged quick glances, all the while remaining silent.

"Good job, Iruka. You did well." Hiruzen pulled his pipe from his lips and nodded approvingly at the chunin sitting up on the hospital bed.

"I did what I had to, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed as well as he could, without straining his injuries. The elder smiled at his reply, before turning to regard the other patient in the room.

"I can't say the same for you, Naruto. Of all the things, you stole a forbidden scroll and created so much trouble. And because of that, Iruka is so badly injured now."

"I'm sorry." The boy stared at his feet, for the first time truly showing remorse for his pranks. Hiruzen shook his head. At least Naruto knew the gravity of what he had done.

"I can't say I blame you totally for this. You were being tricked by Mizuki after all and you did redeem for your mistakes by bringing him down." The Hokage puffed thoughtfully on his pipe. "Though, with that kind of behaviour, I wonder if you should really be a shinobi after all."

Naruto gasped and his fingers tightened around the forehead protector Iruka had given him, which the medics had to remove in order to treat him and he had fought them for touching it.

"Hokage-sama, please pardon me." Iruka cut in. "I think Naruto is more than ready to be a shinobi. He may have made a mistake, but his heart is certainly pure. I know he has learnt his mistakes and he should be given another chance." The academy teacher looked up to meet the eyes of the blonde boy who was looking at him in surprise. Then he turned to regard the Hokage respectfully. "He will be a valuable resource to the village. I'm sure of that."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, seemingly considering the teacher's words. Then he gave a nod and turned to leave the room. "I will think about it. In the meantime, you two should get some rest, until the medics give you the clearance to leave."

With that, the elder stepped out of the room, with the four jounin following behind him.

"What do you think of this?" Hiruzen asked the moment the door closed behind Hayate.

"I think Iruka has a point." Kakashi turned towards the closed door, considering the two people inside. "Naruto has potential. He learnt a rather high-level jutsu all by himself in one night. Imagine the kind of advancement he could make if given the right guidance. He would make a fine shinobi."

"Hmm…" Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, and his wise eyes turned thoughtful. "You think very highly of him."

"Just an observation." The silver-haired jounin gave a disarming smile and the elder nodded, before turning to walk away.

"I still have things to do, so I will leave now. But I will keep in mind what you and Iruka have both said. The four of you have worked hard. Take the next two days to rest up. There are more challenges coming up ahead."

Asuma almost let out a groan the moment the older Sarutobi walked away. "He's wearing us down to our bones."

"That's his job as a Hokage." Genma smiled wryly, staring down the path which his superior had just walked down.

Hayate turned his head to see two people approaching their group and he instantly stepped aside. "The medics are here. Let's not get in their way."

The four jounin made to move aside. And when the medics slid the door open to enter the room, all of them exchanged glances, before filing into the room after the medics.

* * *

Iruka hummed a soft melody while he worked on the paperwork of his recently graduated students at the coffee table, preparing them for the Hokage who would be assigning them to jounin sensei. Having just been discharged from the hospital that morning after being kept there for an overnight observation, Hiruzen had asked him to take a break from the academy for a couple of days to recuperate. While he would have welcomed the break, especially so with Kakashi having his rest days during the same period, there were still urgent things to be done. The jounin had been thoughtful enough to collect his paperwork and brought them back for him.

He worked through his pile diligently, hoping to complete them before the evening, so that he could spend some well-deserved time with the older man who was being so understanding. He reached out for the next paper and a smile spread on his face at the innocent blue eyes staring back at him. Naruto must have been around eight years old then.

An arm draped across his shoulder and he turned his head to regard the jounin lying on the couch behind him.

"You look happy." Kakashi commented idly, resting his book against his chest. Iruka leaned back to rest against the couch and held up the piece of paper with a single photo and personal information to show it to the Copy Nin.

"Look at this. I can't believe the prankster is now a shinobi." Iruka laughed. "This must have been taken before he started thinking that playing pranks was a good idea. He looked so innocent then."

"Looks can be deceiving." Kakashi chuckled. "He could well already have a prankster's streak in him then, but he just didn't show it. And pranksters do have the potential to graduate too. After all," he ruffled the untied brown hair, "this prankster I have here graduated to become a shinobi too."

Iruka swatted at his arm and gave a feigned scowl. Kakashi laughed and then turned to study the photo silently, his laughter fading into a soft smile. Naruto was growing to look very much like Minato-sensei. The blond hair, blue eyes and cheerful smile. He hoped the boy would grow up to be as strong as his father too.

His eye scanned through the information listed on the paper and he wasn't surprise to find the section where parents' details were supposed to be filled, empty. Minato-sensei had wanted Naruto's family background to remain a secret, until he was old enough to understand the circumstances. Hiruzen had once asked Kakashi if he would like to put his details down as a guardian when Naruto was about to be admitted into the academy, since he was just about the closest to a next-of-kin of Minato's. But the jounin declined then, mainly because he was still in ANBU and he didn't think he had played much of a role in the boy's life to be certified as a guardian.

Besides, he already had his hands full with Iruka then and he had enough of being a babysitter. That and he knew that Naruto would be in much better care with Hiruzen than with him, even if the elder was just watching out for him on the side.

"What are you thinking about?" Iruka leaned into the arm that was slowly wrapping around his shoulder.

"Hm? Nothing much. I'm just thinking he may really grow up to become a fine shinobi, one of the strongest even. If someone could guide him right." The jounin met the smiling eyes of his lover, whose gaze flitted momentarily to the small photo on the piece of paper.

"I'm sure." Iruka sighed contentedly. "I'm glad Hokage-sama decided to accept his graduation, despite what he had done. But it wasn't really his fault."

Kakashi's eye darkened instantly at the reminder. Of course it wasn't Naruto's fault. Iruka had told him what happened when he had stayed in the hospital room with the chunin the night before, and he had blamed himself for not being there when things had happened. He would have certainly failed his mentor if anything had happened to Naruto.

And he was proud of Iruka. The younger man had stood by his principles and fought against someone who was out to harm his student. While the injuries he sustained had Kakashi boiling with rage, he was still amazed at how strong his lover had become, both physically and in spirit.

"Hey, what got you thinking so hard now?" Iruka prodded at a pale cheek mischievously.

"I'm thinking," the older man grinned, "how much Naruto is like you. I wonder if you two aren't actually brothers."

Iruka sighed. "I do think of him as a brother, now that we are able to connect emotionally on a different level. I wished I had done that earlier, then he would not have to suffer loneliness for so many years."

The jounin gave a strained smile. He knew how Iruka had treated Naruto initially, simply because he couldn't get over the fact that his parents had been killed by what was sealed inside the boy. And he knew Iruka had been ridden with guilt after that, when he realised how innocent a victim Naruto had been – being ostracised and snubbed at, when he had known nothing about the beast in him.

Kakashi ruffled the chunin's hair fondly. "Don't dwell on the past. You have plenty of time to spend with him now, and even more things to teach him, now that he has become a shinobi."

"You are right." The teacher smiled and turned to his lover. "Anyway, that aside. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Genma said if you are up to it, let's have dinner tonight together. Everyone's in the village."

Iruka would have jumped at the jounin in excitement, if it weren't for the pain that reminded him that he was injured. So instead, he settled for a grin, his fingers closing around the arm placed around his shoulder. "I'm up to it!"

Kakashi nodded and eased his arm off the chunin, as he sat up in the couch. "In that case, finish up your work. I've got to head out to meet Sandaime-sama for a bit. I will be back later." He leaned forward to place a kiss on the soft lips. "Don't tire yourself out."

Iruka watched with a soft smile, as the jounin got ready and headed out of the apartment. Then turning back to his work, he continued humming and putting together the paperwork. He _was_ going to get them done before dinnertime.

* * *

The brush moved swiftly against the piece of paper. The strokes were firm yet elegant and it depicted the state of mind of the wielder of the brush as one who was at peace.

But for the four figures kneeling before him, they were anything but at ease, as they casted glances at each other, not one of them saying a word.

Finally, Hiruzen put down his brush and set his calligraphy aside. Eyes sharp and filled with wisdom, rose to regard the four jounin before him.

"The scrolls you brought back yesterday," the elder began, "I have had the intelligence team took a look at the seals to try and break it. They managed to unseal one of the scrolls this morning. It contains forbidden techniques and some important research notes of Orochimaru's. These information will give us a breakthrough in figuring out what he is up to. But that being said, I am sure, he will come for these important documents as well."

The jounin glanced up, waiting for their leader to continue, despite the fact that a sense of uneasiness was rising up in them.

"Kakashi, Asuma. I have decided that you two will take on genin teams from the recently graduated batch. I will have a separate discussion on this. Especially with you, Kakashi." Hiruzen turned solemn eyes to his subordinate and the silver-haired jounin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Therefore, you two should not be involved in this matter any longer, unless your genin fail your test and you do not have a permanent team to take charge of or if the situation is urgent enough to have either one or both of you to work on it."

"We understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Asuma bowed in reverence, knowing that they have had to accept what the elder had decided.

"Genma and Hayate, I have new assignments for the two of you as well. So your hands will be off this issue. I have gotten ANBU to guard the scrolls while the intelligence team continue to work on unsealing them. Ibiki is heading this, so I am sure we will see some result soon."

Genma and Hayate both exchanged glances, before nodding their understanding.

"Good. You are all dismissed." Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe. "I will keep you posted if necessary, on the findings that the intelligence team are making. But other than that, focus on your new responsibilities ahead."

The four men straightened themselves and bowed politely before retreating from the Hokage's room. Kakashi stepped out first and Asuma was close behind. Then Genma emerged from the room and Hayate closed the door behind him. The four jounin were silent as they walked together down the corridor, to head out of the premises.

"This sounds like bad news." Asuma frowned when they stepped out onto the sunlit street, turning to look at his comrades for their take on this issue.

"Nothing we can do even if that is the case." Hayate coughed lightly.

Kakashi gave a shrug. "Just stay alert. That's all we can do for now."

"Funny isn't it? That they are pulling us out just like that, after we have recovered the scroll. And there's that capsule we found too which Sandaime-sama didn't mention about. I wonder what is really on those scrolls that got him so on edge." Genma mused, rolling his senbon between his lips.

"I don't think Sandaime is pulling us off this on a whim." The Copy Nin started down the path and the others followed quietly beside him. "He must have had these plans for us even before we went on that mission. It's just that the retrieved scrolls complicated matters. I'm sure he would want us to continue following the trail if he could, but that would derail his plans and possibly cause quite a lot of trouble for several departments."

"Sometimes I think you know my father better than I do." Asuma snorted, lighting up his cigarette.

"Reading underneath the underneath. That's basic ninja skills." Kakashi casted a sideways glance at the bearded man. "I'm sure you had noticed too how reluctant he was, to tell us we were being pulled out of this."

"Yeah, well…" Asuma shrugged. "I just hope it's not any big, troublesome matter."

"Let's worry about that when we have to!" Genma grinned. "You guys still up for dinner tonight? Kakashi, is Iruka feeling better?"

"Yeah." The silver-haired jounin gave a one-eyed smile. "He's rather excited to have dinner together."

"That does it then! Let's meet at the usual place. I will see you guys later! I've got to go meet Raidou to discuss some stuff." Genma walked off with a hand in the air, waving goodbye to his friends.

"Raidou again, huh?" Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, those two are behaving too much like a couple, but they are not really. When is either one of them going to take the first step?"

"Just leave them be." Kakashi smiled wryly. "Anyway, I'm heading back too. See you later."

* * *

Iruka glanced up when the jounin stepped into the apartment.

"You are back. I'm almost done with my work." The chunin turned back to his papers. "Oh, someone came by earlier to deliver a message to you."

Kakashi took the scroll handed to him by the younger man and muttered his thanks. Then he unrolled the document and read the simple message in it. A silver brow rose, and then knitted tightly together when he was done.

Iruka observed the man silently, and watched the expressions changing. He frowned.

"Did something happen?"

Kakashi sat down on the couch and Iruka turned to face him, folding his arms on the jounin's laps and resting his chin on them and smiled.

"You should know this too." The jounin gave a grim smile. "Mizuki is being officially charged on four crimes."

The smile on Iruka's face faded. Kakashi sighed deeply and continued. "The first charge for instigating Naruto to pilferage the scroll and the second charge being him trying to kill fellow Konoha ninjas, namely you and Naruto." The single grey eye went back to the scroll. "The third was for his involvement in the classroom explosion, and the last being him attacking an academy student with genjutsu, and that would be that Ami girl."

Iruka gasped at the last two charges. He was well aware of the first two, but he didn't think Mizuki would have had anything to do with the classroom explosion, and certainly not with Ami.

"Why… How…" The chunin couldn't even form coherent sentences as his mind whirled with a myriad of thoughts.

"No idea. This message was sent by Ibiki. I'm sure they found out something, somehow." Kakashi rolled up the scroll and tossed it to the coffee table. "They won't try to frame someone for something they didn't do."

"But still…"

"I'm glad though." Kakashi's eye had turned steely. "With these charges, he can forget about ever getting out of the correctional facility." A gloved hand wound around the chunin's neck and Kakashi gave his lover a smile. "And things will be less complicated now."

"You are right." Iruka sighed. "I just didn't think he will go as far as to harm Ami too."

"He brought these punishments upon himself. Don't dwell on it too much." The jounin stroke the brunette's hair in a comforting manner. "Come on. We've got a dinner to go to later. Finish up your work and we can get ready to leave."

Iruka managed a smile and a weak nod before turning back to his work. The jounin let out a soft sigh, then stood and headed to his bedroom, leaving the younger man to his work and his own musings.

* * *

Laughter resounded around the table. Iruka chuckled at a mission mishap that Aoba was telling them, which had happened during his last mission with Kurenai and Iwashi.

"Iwashi tried to dispel the genjutsu by one of the most unconventional means ever. He pushed all of us from the tree we were on, onto the ground below. And it had rained the night before, so all of us landed in the mud instead." Aoba rolled his eyes. "He apparently forgot we have got a genjutsu specialist among us."

Kurenai scowled at the reminder. "I don't think I want to know where he got the idea that pushing us from trees could dispel genjutsu."

"The pain you get when you fall, maybe?" Kotetsu suggested cheekily.

The scowl deepened and the genjutsu user shook her head. "I hope Iwashi would never have to take genin under his wings. He will teach them all the wrong things."

"Talking about taking on genin," Genma casted a lazy glance at the group, "aren't the few of you going to take on a team soon?"

Iruka stopped laughing and his attention immediately snapped to the honey-haired man. "Who's going to?"

"Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai." Genma grinned. "So Iruka, got some good teams for them?"

The chunin teacher frowned and turned to his lover, then to the other two jounin. "I'm not the one assigning them. But, I haven't heard you guys mentioned it before that you do take on genin teams."

"Nothing worth mentioning." Asuma yawned. "Anyway, it's not like I've taken on a lot of them."

"It's my first time!" Kurenai's ruby eyes sparkled with excitement. "I can't wait."

"Get some tips from Kakashi." The bearded jounin turned to his friend with an amused glint in his eyes. "He's the one with the most experience in testing newly graduated genin. He had taken on so many of them before that I can't even count anymore."

Iruka gaped in surprise at the older man. All the years they had known each other, he had never ever heard Kakashi mentioning that he was taking genin teams.

"Hah! He would be the last person I go to if I were you, Kurenai. He never passed a single of those genin teams." Genma shook his head in mirth, his voice cutting into Iruka's thoughts.

The silver-haired jounin merely gave a shrug and poured himself a drink, pointedly ignoring the group who had delved into other topics.

Iruka shifted nearer to his lover and half-turned to face him, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You never told me before."

"What?" Kakashi turned his head to return the chunin's gaze.

"About you were taking on genin teams." Iruka couldn't decide if he should smile at that thought, or be annoyed that the jounin had not even told him.

"Like Asuma said, it wasn't anything worth mentioning." The jounin fiddled with the mug in his hands. "It's not as if they were really that outstanding."

"So I would never know that you were actually taking teams from newly graduated classes, if I weren't handling a graduating class this time?"

"Perhaps." Kakashi smiled and returned to his drink.

"You could at least have said something about it." Iruka frowned. "You make me feel like I don't know anything about you at all."

"Well, I really didn't think it concerned you."

The flippant remark was out before Kakashi could even consider if he should say it. That was how he felt, all right. But then, this was his lover, and even if he didn't think he had to tell everything, there was still a better way to put it across.

And from Iruka's hurt look, the chunin seemed to think the same too. Iruka turned back to the table and shifted away from Kakashi's side.

"Sorry I asked." He muttered.

"Something wrong?" Raidou eyed the pair across from him who had been whispering to each other since a while ago. Kakashi gave a shrug and Iruka shook his head.

"No, it's nothing." Iruka replied with a strained smile, and by then, they had attracted the attention of the rest of the group gathered around the table.

Kakashi could very well see how affected Iruka was by his nonchalance. But with so many pairs of eyes staring at them now, he was very well aware that he shouldn't do anything that would give away their little conflict. As much as he considered them friends, he respected his own privacy and certainly didn't appreciate broadcasting about the little things in his relationship with Iruka to them.

So instead, he gave another shrug and took a drink from his mug. The intense stares lingered for a moment more before they faded away when the owners immersed themselves in the latest news in the village.

The jounin casted a glance at Iruka who was engaged in a conversation with Izumo now, and refusing to look at him. Kakashi gave an inaudible sigh and poured himself another drink.

Iruka excused himself when the food arrived at the table. The silver-haired jounin's single gaze followed the back of his lover as he disappeared into the back to the restaurant, before he rose from his seat and excused himself from the table as well.

He was standing outside the restroom when the chunin emerged a moment later and looked visibly surprised to see him. Iruka gestured in the direction of the restroom, asking the older man to go ahead, before he began to make his way back to the table.

A hand caught his arm as he walked by and Iruka found himself pulled back and into the arms of the jounin. He gave a half-hearted glare at the man and tried to weasel his way out of the strong arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the words to come out the way it did."

Iruka stopped struggling and gave the older man a scrutinising look. Then his gaze shifted to his feet and he shrugged lightly.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have probe into it. You have your right to not say it if you didn't want to."

"I just didn't think it was worth mentioning." Kakashi gave a light smile. "Can you imagine if I had, from the time I began taking on genin told you about every single team which I tested, you would have been bored out of your mind by now."

Iruka chuckled softly, knowing full well his lover was trying to apologise for being insensitive in his own way. He shook his head in amusement and raised his eyes to meet the single gaze. His laughter faded and a small smile lingered on his lips.

"It's fine, really. I was a little upset earlier, but I've gotten over it. It wasn't really such a big deal." He admitted softly. "I guess I will just have to live with not knowing everything about you."

Kakashi pulled away and with his hand on the chunin's waist, began walking back to the table. "As long as it's not classified, I will tell if you ask."

Iruka sighed softly, matching the older man's pace. "So, do you know already which genin team you are going to take on?"

"No." Kakashi frowned. "That will be Sandaime's decision. But I may have an idea."

"And you are going to fail them as always?"

A low chuckle rumbled from the jounin's throat. "Don't make me sound like the examiner from hell. I will pass them if I think they deserve to be shinobi. But so far, none of them had met my expectations yet."

"You have high expectations." The teacher grinned as they neared their table.

The jounin's eye turned solemn and he smiled wryly. "No. I just expect the basics from them; the foundation that is more important than any rules. But none of them could grasp the concept."

"And what is that?" Iruka eyed his lover curiously.

"Teamwork." Kakashi smiled just as they reached the table, putting a stop to any further questions that the chunin had. But it didn't seem like the Copy Nin was going to elaborate further anyway.

Iruka shrugged at the simple, yet cryptic way the word had been said and settled down in his seat, only to be met by the contemplative stares of Genma and Raidou.

"Everything all right?" Genma asked, almost casually. But the speculative glint in his eyes did not go away, and neither did it go unnoticed by Kakashi.

Iruka smiled, oblivious to the way Genma was eyeing them. "Yes, of course."

"Good." Raidou cut in before either Genma or Kakashi could say anything. "Hurry up and eat. The food's getting cold."

* * *

"Tomorrow, huh?"

The silver-haired jounin turned to look at his lover, as they walked towards his apartment after the dinner.

"I wonder which of my students you will get." Iruka grinned. "Or perhaps it will be students from Daikoku-sensei's class?"

"Who knows?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Aren't you excited about your new team?" The chunin frowned, keeping up with the older man's pace.

"There's not much to be excited about."

"Yes of course." Iruka mock glared at the silver-haired nin. "Hardly anything gets you excited, shinobi extraordinaire, legendary genius Hatake Kakashi."

A gloved hand slipped into the chunin's one and gave a light squeeze. Kakashi leaned in closer, and whispered teasingly. "That's not true. You excite me."

A blush blossomed on the tanned cheeks and Iruka swatted at the older man. "Who knew that the famous Copy Ninja would be such a pervert? Your enemies would feel insulted to be killed by you if they found out. "

"Hmm?" Kakashi grinned. "But it's only with you that I do such things. I doubt anyone else would have a chance at finding out."

The blush deepened and Iruka wondered if his cheeks would actually catch fire. But still, the words warmed his heart. It was Kakashi's own twisted and weird way of telling him that he would always be the only one.

"Shut up." He muttered half-heartedly, and then tightened his grasp on the hand holding his and half-dragged the jounin home.

Behind them, two shadows dropped on the nearby rooftop and watched them.

Raidou turned to his companion with a frown. "They look all right now. But there was definitely a tension between them during dinner earlier."

"Some differences in opinions, perhaps." Genma yawned. "They could have sorted it out between them already. But whichever the case, I hope things stay this way. I sure do not wish for a time to have that talk with Kakashi."

"Me neither." Raidou muttered, but he couldn't help a sense of unease rising, which he instantly shoved to the back of his mind and attributed it to stress from his last mission. After all, Kakashi and Iruka did look like their relationship was fine.


	9. Chapter 9: Illusionary Calm

**A/N: I was trying to get this up, but the building I was at restricted me from and the hotel's internet connection was horrible. I shall make this you everyone for the encouragements, supports and reviews. That does fuel me to write on, even when procrastination sets in. I appreciate that. Thank you Gweargroal, Hannahneko, sara, unnamed reviewers and everyone else for reading. And I've got to stop now before the connections dies on me again.**

**Here's the next chapter. *fingers crossed* I hope this goes up without a hitch.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Illusionary Calm

Iruka hummed, his pen scratching across the scrolls he was checking. Beside him, his friend eyed him in amusement.

"You look happy." Izumo commented idly. "Care to share?"

The teacher turned, flashing a broad grin at the other chunin. He was happy, without a doubt. Things had been going well, almost to the point of perfect for him in recent weeks.

He had been a tad worried when Sandaime had announced that Kakashi would be taking on the genin team consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, especially after hearing the whispers of some of the jounin and chunin in the room on how Kakashi had never passed any genin teams. He was well aware of that; had been since the night before. But with Naruto being the one who could face the possibility of elimination this time, he couldn't help the worry rising up in him.

Though, it wasn't too long before he found that his worries were unfounded. The day after the announcement and the jounin team leaders had all met up with their genin teams, Naruto had come running to him in excitement with his hair dirty and sticking out in odd places, his clothes a little worse for wear and he was looking more tired than he usually was. But the smile on his face was brilliant and he had let out a whoop of happiness, punching his fist into the air, as he declared to Iruka that he had passed his jounin team leader's test.

Iruka was elated, and even more when he knew that it was Kakashi who had tested this team. The jounin's first ever genin team – that thought had Iruka instantly packing up his things, ruffled the blonde hair and promising ramen the next day, before he all but ran out of the academy and headed for the Copy Nin's apartment.

He had jumped Kakashi the moment he had entered the apartment – much to the older man's amusement – before he had proceeded to find out over dinner what exactly happened that made Kakashi passed the three genin. It had been rather hilarious.

Iruka returned to his work, his grin widening. "They are due back today."

Izumo's lips formed a silent _oh_ and he turned to the scroll before him. "It was quite a long mission this time, huh? I haven't seen Kakashi-senpai around in a while."

"Yeah. " Iruka frowned. _'A two weeks' mission turning out to be more than a month. I hope they are fine._'

The Sandaime had assigned them a simple C-rank escort mission to the Land of Waves, which somehow turned into a dangerous high-level B-rank and quickly escalated into an A-rank, simply because the client had left out vital information when making the request. Kakashi had sent a message back to the Hokage, informing him of the change in situation and their choice to continue the mission. Iruka didn't know the details of what transpired in the mission, other than a message delivered to him by one of his lover's ninken, Bisuke, informing him that Kakashi would be due back later.

He had been on edge since, worrying about the safety of his three former students and if his lover was coping well with things. But still, he had ultimate faith in the jounin's skills that he would get the whole team out of this, unscathed. It came as a relief when they finally received an official message from the jounin captain of Team Seven that their mission was completed successfully and that they would be heading home, with an estimation of three days' travel.

Iruka threw a scroll into the pile he had completed, allowing a brief glance up to the door in the mission room, hoping it will open and reveal the four people who were supposed to return that day. There was nothing and Iruka returned to the next scroll he was supposed to work on, with a tinge of disappointment.

A sudden sound drew his attention to the door and his breath caught as he watched the door being opened slowly.

Only to reveal someone else, who didn't have the gravity-defying silver hair that he was looking forward to seeing. Iruka almost sagged in another bout of disappointment, until he realised the person was walking up to him and eyeing him with a grim look in the eyes.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Gai-san." The chunin smiled politely, vaguely noticing the lack of exuberance in the usually hyped-up jounin.

"Asuma sent me to inform you that Kakashi is back. He is in the hospital." Gai spoke in an unusually subdued tone. But Iruka didn't even seem to notice it, the only words flashing through his mind being _Kakashi_, _back_ and _hospital_.

He hesitated. Part of him wanted to dash out of the room and head to the hospital to gauge how the jounin was doing. But the other part of him – the responsible part – stubbornly refused to budge, until his shift at the mission room was done.

A nudge at his side made him turn his head and Izumo was eyeing him intently.

"Go." The long-haired chunin said softly. "Your shift here is almost done anyway. I can manage until the next person comes in to take over your shift."

"But –"

"Just go." Izumo growled and grabbed the teacher's satchel from where he placed it beside his chair, shoving it into the tanned arms and gave a gentle push to get Iruka off his seat.

"Thank you." Iruka muttered, his mouth going dry with nervousness. He turned towards the green-clad jounin before him, stood up and gave a bow. "Thank you for letting me know, Gai-san."

The jounin nodded, watching as Iruka took off from the room, almost slamming the door behind him as he exited. Then he turned to Izumo, gave an almost strained smile and a thumbs-up, before he too exited the mission room.

* * *

Iruka raced over the rooftops, heading in the direction of the village's hospital. Gai's lack of enthusiasm was a warning to him on how dire Kakashi's situation must be, and he pushed himself faster with the need to know just how much damage the jounin had sustained.

He spied the white hospital building and leapt off the room, running through the entrance. He was going to head straight for the reception, when he spied Naruto and Sakura sitting on two chairs at the waiting area, with the blonde boy wrapped up in so many bandages that Iruka had to do a double take to make sure he had seen it right. He swallowed hard. Just how bad had this mission been?

He bypassed the reception and walked as calmly as he could to the two genin. Naruto didn't seem to have noticed him, and neither did Sakura, who was sitting beside him. Both of them had their eyes casted downwards with almost fearful expressions.

"Naruto." Iruka crouched down before the genin, trying to meet his eyes.

The Kyuubi vessel slowly raised his head at the call of his name and his eyes almost widened when he saw the academy teacher.

"I… Iruka-sensei."

Was that quivering in the boy's voice? The chunin was getting more than worried now. He ran a thumb lightly across the boy's bandaged forehead.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke that bastard… He… He…" Naruto bit his lips. "And Kakashi-sensei… He…"

Naruto didn't get to complete his sentence, his head ducked to avoid his former teacher's gaze. Iruka felt his heart dropped. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the raging emotions.

"What happened?" When Naruto refused to answer, he turned to the pink-haired genin. "Sakura?"

The girl glanced up at her academy teacher, looking visibly shaken. She expelled a heavy breath; her voice not any more steady than Naruto's when she spoke.

"They are both injured." Sakura fiddled with her fingers, before she laced them together and clenched tightly. "It got worse when we were nearing the village. Sasuke-kun almost collapsed and Kakashi-sensei carried him back. But he was injured and tired himself. So when we reached the hospital…"

Iruka stood, fighting down the feeling of fear and unease rising up in him. He understood what Sakura failed to say. Kakashi was badly injured and his wounds were further strained with having to bear the weight of Sasuke. He didn't want to imagine now, just how bad it was. It wouldn't do for him to go into a panic attack when he had two students who were looking so disturbed by whatever had happened.

"Where is Sasuke? Can I take a look at him?"

Sakura nodded and slipped off her seat, walking down one of the quiet corridors leading to the hospital rooms. Iruka followed and he could hear Naruto slipping off his seat as well and trailing after them.

The trio came to a stop outside one of the rooms, just as a medic-nin walked out.

"How is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura almost pounced on the medic-nin, who took a step back immediately and held up placating hands.

"He's fine. Some cuts, but they aren't too serious. Give him some time to heal up and he will be fine."

Naruto and Sakura both let out relieved sighs. Iruka nodded his thanks to the medic-nin, who returned the nod and walked off. Tentatively, Sakura slid open the door and they stepped in.

The Uchiha was sleeping on the hospital bed, his body not any less bandaged than Naruto was which led Iruka to wonder why the cheeky blond head wasn't hospitalised at all – a thought he quickly shrugged off. He should be glad that Naruto was _not_ hospitalised. He let out a sigh of relief at Sasuke's condition, and turned to the other two genin.

"Let him rest. You can come back again tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and left the room. Naruto lingered behind a little, before following his former teacher out.

When the door had slid to a close, Iruka crouched before the two of them.

"Are the two of you all right?"

Sakura nodded and managed a smile. Naruto gave a grin, trying to reassure the chunin. Iruka smiled and placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Go home and get some rest. The mission must have been tough."

He could feel Sakura visibly tense and Naruto turned to look away. But both of them nodded their agreement, before turning to move away.

"Oh, wait." Naruto and Sakura turned back to their academy teacher, who was scratching at the scar across his nose awkwardly. "Do you know where Kakashi-sensei's room is?"

* * *

Sandaime stood, looking out of the hospital window. Behind him, a jounin half-sat up on the bed, bowing apologetically.

"I apologise for my misjudgement in the situation."

Hiruzen sighed and turned to his prized subordinate. "You are too used to working alone or with people at your skills level. You have to remember, Kakashi, that you are handling genin now. They are nowhere near the skills and battle intelligence that you possess."

"Yes."

"It was a good thing everything turned out fine this time. Though I can't say I fault you completely. Knowing Naruto, he must have been the one to insist that you carry on the mission, despite the fact that it was way beyond what they could handle."

"I accept responsibility as the team leader." Kakashi closed his eyes, his guilt at allowing his students to get injured was clear to the elder's wise eyes. "I should have pulled back and asked for reinforcements, regardless of what they may say. I had missed severely in the strategy this time."

The Hokage paced the room, eyeing the Copy Nin, before a small smile tugged at his lips. "Take this as a learning experience. This is the first genin team you are taking charge of after all. And I hope those three will wise up from this mission too and know that not everything will go the way they want it."

The keen hearing of both the Hokage and the jounin picked up the soft footsteps resounding in the quiet corridor, and it was getting nearer. Hiruzen gave a knowing smile.

"Rest up, Kakashi. I expect the full report from you when you have recovered. And I also need you to be in full health for what is coming up."

The jounin raised his eye. "It's that time of the year already?"

"Sure is." Hiruzen smiled. "Take some time to consider it too, if any of those three are ready."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen walked towards the door and pulled it open. He was met by a startled Iruka, who apparently had heard voices in the room and was wondering if he should enter.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka bowed politely and the elder let out a laugh.

"I'm done. Go on ahead."

Iruka watched as the old man walked down the corridor in his sure, steady steps, before disappearing around the corner. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped through the door and slid it close behind him.

Kakashi looked up when he entered and moved over to the jounin's bedside, leaving his satchel by the chair. His expression was one of worry, as he stood eyeing the older man, unsure of what to do.

Kakashi reached out and took his hand, tugging lightly, until Iruka sat on the bed beside him.

"Welcome back." Iruka whispered hoarsely, his fingers trailing lightly across the bandage on the jounin's left biceps. "How are you feeling?'

"I'm fine." Kakashi smiled reassuringly. "The worst is the chakra depletion, which will be over in a couple of days."

"I just saw Sasuke. And also Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi 's gaze turned away from his lover, staring instead at the blanket covering him. He let out a soft sigh that sounded weary and resigned. "How are they?"

"Fine." Iruka leaned in closer, a tanned hand reaching out to clasp over a pale one. "Sakura didn't seem to have any injuries on her. Naruto was bandaged, but apparently not too badly since he didn't need to be hospitalised. As for Sasuke, the medic-nin said his injuries aren't too bad."

The jounin's shoulder visibly sagged in relief. Iruka grinned, trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere that had fallen over them. "So it seemed to me that you are beginning to soften up and thinking of them as more important than when you first took them on."

Kakashi scowled. "Far from it. I just didn't think it was right to have brats dying on me during missions."

Iruka chuckled softly and when the larger hands reached for him, he allowed himself to be pulled into a light embrace, taking care not to aggravate any of the bandaged body parts.

"I'm glad they are all right." Kakashi murmured and Iruka smiled at the rare bout of honesty that the jounin was showing. He relished in the feel of the strong arms wrapped around him, until he heard a soft rustling on the other side of the hospital room's door. Extricating himself from the jounin's arms, he waited to see who was coming through.

A medic-nin stepped into the room and gave them both a polite nod. "Kakashi-sama, we have gotten the clearance from all the tests. Anytime you feel you are well enough, you may go."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded as the medic-nin stepped out through the door.

"You are being discharged?" Iruka stared at him incredulously. "You look like you are in a worse state than Sasuke is!"

The jounin slipped off the bed and gave his lover a wry smile, as he pulled on his shirt and flak jacket over the sleeveless tank top he was wearing. "You should know better than to think that I will stay in the hospital to recuperate. I think I will heal better at home."

With that said the jounin straightened his pants and pulled on his sandals. He was about to walk over to the door, when Iruka grabbed his arm.

"In that case, you are coming back with me." The teacher frowned. "There's no way I'm leaving you on your own to recover."

Kakashi chuckled softly at the demand, fully expecting his chunin would say that. He nodded his consent. "Yes, _sensei_."

Iruka snorted and walked briskly over to the door with Kakashi following behind him to deal with the discharge papers.

* * *

Kakashi let out a low laugh at the sheer look of concentration on Iruka's face as he helped him to redress the wounds. The chunin glared at him, finishing up with the patching up work on the arm, before moving to put the medic kit away.

The laughter faded and Kakashi's expression turned grim. For the entire day, when he had not been sleeping off his chakra depletion, he had been thinking about what the Sandaime had asked him to consider, which eventually led to him thinking about how Iruka would react.

No doubt, Iruka was protective of his students, which included his former students and even more so for one Uzumaki Naruto. But in the ninja world, some things were inevitable and it didn't matter if an individual would go through it at an earlier or later stage. In fact, for the current matter, Kakashi would rather his students go through it earlier.

He could only hope that Iruka would understand.

The chunin emerged from the bathroom where he had kept the medic kit and headed for the bed. He slipped under the covers and lay beside the older man who had made himself comfortable, before he reached out to flick the lights off.

"Ever considered moving?" Kakashi asked offhandedly.

The brunette stared at him in amusement. "Why the sudden question?"

"This building looks like it's going to fall apart anytime."

"Yeah." Iruka stared at the ceiling, studying some of the cracks there, illuminated by the dim moonlight. "But this place holds a lot of memories."

"Of your parents?" The jounin turned on his side, studying the young man silently.

"Of us too." Iruka smiled. "In a way, this is the place where we first began, no?"

"The time when I was babysitting you?"

"You weren't babysitting me!" Iruka scowled. "Just looking after me. There's a difference."

"Yes, of course." Kakashi smiled indulgingly. "Looking after a ten-year-old who cried at everything, stuck to me incessantly, and refused to go to the orphanage without me promising that I _will_ be back to pick him up. Sounds pretty much like babysitting to me."

"You loved it." The chunin snorted lightly. "And without me being with you all the time, you would have remained a grumpy old man hiding in the body of a fourteen-year-old."

"So now you are picking on my age."Kakashi leaned over and stared into the chunin's laughing eyes. "What, am I too old for you now?"

Iruka laughed. "I didn't mean that. But even if you were, I will still love you."

The jounin's eye softened at the blush spreading across the tanned cheeks. He found it both amusing and endearing that even after so long, Iruka would still blush when he uttered any kind of words that declared his love for the older man. He lowered himself, brushing his lips against the younger man's.

"You will still love me even if we have contradicting moments?"

Iruka looped an arm around the silver-haired man's neck. "Of course. We do that all the time, but my love has yet to change."

"Even if it's something that could be completely opposing your views?"

The chunin arched an eyebrow. "You are asking rather weird questions tonight. Did something happen?"

"No." Kakashi smiled. "Just a need to know. After all, we are going to have a long way ahead of us."

"By then, we would probably have gotten used to each other's way of doing things." The teacher smirked, his heart warming at the unspoken promise of a lasting relationship.

"Perhaps." The smile on Kakashi's lips faded. "Iruka, do you trust me?"

"Of course." The absolute faith behind those words boosted Kakashi's confidence a little.

"Then, will you trust the decisions I make? Whether it's concerning you, me or the people around us?"

The chunin frowned. "Why are you –"

"Will you?" Kakashi cut in.

"Yeah I guess." The frown deepened. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just want to know, in case there comes a time where I may have to make decisions which may vastly contradict your point of view."

"We all have different point of views. So do what you think is right." Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him close. "Just as long as it's not something stupid."

The jounin chuckled softly and rolled to his side, pulling his lover into a tight embrace and rubbing soothing circles on the tanned back.

"So what is this all about? Are you hiding something from me?" Iruka glanced up at the Copy Nin, searching the pale face for an answer.

"No. It's nothing." Kakashi was eyeing him solemnly now. "I just want you to know, that whatever decision I make, is in the best interests of the relevant people."

Iruka stared bemusedly at his lover, not comprehending a single word. But Kakashi merely smiled, then whispered a soft _'good night'_, before he closed his eyes to rest. The chunin sighed and decided to hold off the probing, knowing that he would only get an answer out of the older man when he felt like talking about it. Even if they had known each other for a decade and had been together as a couple for more than a year, it was apparent that there were still thoughts that Kakashi didn't feel comfortable sharing and he wasn't about to force the older man. That thought stung, knowing that the jounin was hiding from him when he had shared unreservedly. But even so, he would live with it.

He loved the older man too much after all.

* * *

Iruka didn't know what Kakashi had been trying to say, and had even almost forgotten all about it, until a week later.

Kakashi had healed up fairly fast, and so had Sasuke and Naruto. It seemed that their injuries had looked worse than they really were. They were up and about and going off on missions three days after they had returned, mainly taking on D-rank missions while they recover from the aftermath of the mission to the Land of Waves. And Kakashi had also been caught up in some other tasks assigned by the Third, so much so that Iruka hardly had a chance to meet with him.

It had been a rather quiet day in the mission room when Izumo walked into the room and headed straight for the desk he was sitting at, giving him an almost too cheerful smirk.

"Something good happened?" Iruka smiled, turning his attention back to his work.

"It's coming!"

"What?" The teacher frowned at the report he was studying, half-listening to what his friend was trying to tell him.

"The Chunin selection exams!"

Iruka's head snapped up and Izumo's grin widened, glad that he had finally caught his friend's attention.

"Already?" Iruka took a quick glance at the calendar on the desk, before returning his gaze to the long-haired man.

"Yeah. Kotetsu and I have been asked my Ibiki to assist him on his part for the exams. What about you?" Izumo sat on the edge of the desk, idly tossing a scroll between his hands.

Iruka frowned and scratched his head. "No idea. But Anko asked to meet me after the meeting with Hokage-sama later. I was wondering why she would want to meet with me, but now I'm guessing it probably had something to do with the exams." The teacher tapped his pen against his chin. "And perhaps, Hokage-sama called for the meeting to brief us about it too."

"It's going to be interesting." Izumo stared at the scroll in hands absently. "Shinobi from the other villages are already entering our village to participate in the exams."

The academy teacher nodded. "Security's going to be real tight." He took a quick check of the time and tossed a scroll into the finished pile beside him. Pushing back his chair, he began gathering the scrolls into his arms. "Well, it's almost time for the meeting so I'm going to file these scrolls and finish up."

"I will give you a hand." Izumo grinned and leapt off the desk. He gathered up the remaining checked scrolls and followed Iruka into the back room.


	10. Chapter 10: Fresh Conflict

A/N: And here I am again! Sorry it took me a while and I know this chapter probably ain't all that great. And I probably don't even know what I'm writing because of the lack of sleep. I apologise if it disappoints. But I did try my best, I swear!

The events here are necessary though. Things will get better, I promise.

To Sara: I'm sorry that I can't say they won't break up. But through this, their relationship will definitely get stronger.

**Thank you to all you lovelies who read and reviewed! To the anonymous guests, quiltedcat, sairakanzaki and sara. And to everyone else, thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and all its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fresh Conflict

The argument that day was something that Kakashi and Iruka hadn't planned for, and neither of them, not even their friends, had expected it to spiral out of control.

Iruka and Izumo entered the Hokage's spacious office where numerous chunin and jounin stood, waiting for the meeting to commence.

"Almost everyone's gathered." Izumo whispered, as he moved through the crowd to reach Kotetsu who was waving wildly at them. "Even Kakashi-senpai's here."

Iruka glanced in the direction where Izumo was pointing discreetly and instantly spotted the gravity-defying silver hair that stood out in the crowd. Kakashi was standing at the front, among a group of jounin including Asuma and Kurenai. Iruka smiled, wondering if he would be able to catch Kakashi after the meeting, and asked him if he would like dinner. It had been days since they had last met.

"Good. Everyone is here." The Hokage looked pleased and he put down the pipe he had been puffing on. Iruka instantly gave his attention to his leader.

"Thank you for arriving so promptly. I don't want to take up your time more than necessary. So, I will just get on to the point." The elder paused before a smile formed on his face. "As you know, it is the time of the year again."

The group of shinobi nodded. Iruka smiled and he could see that Izumo and Kotetsu were grinning widely beside him. Almost everyone in the room had a sense of excitement welling up in them with the upcoming event.

Hiruzen seemed to sense his subordinates' excitements too, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. He rested his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together, propping his chin on them.

"The Chunin selection exam is coming up and we will be expecting to see shinobi from other hidden villages to be arriving in Konoha anytime from now. In fact, some of them had already arrived, and I am sure you have seen that we have stepped up our security too." The elder shifted and picked up his pipe to take a puff. "And of course, we are expecting to see our own Konoha genin teams prove themselves in this exam too."

At the front of the group, Kakashi and Asuma were listening intently, and while their superior droned on about the nominations of the genin teams, they exchanged glances and gave each other a curt nod before turning their attention back to the front.

Hiruzen came to a halt and his eyes were fixed on the three jounin right at the front. Those three were standing there for a reason and the Hokage wondered what their decisions would be after having spoken to each of them individually. He was interested to know the kind of considerations his jounin had given to their respective students.

"So, as per standard procedures, we will first hear from those who are watching over the new genin." Hiruzen's eyes landed on his subordinates. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, are there any genin that you would like to enter into this Chunin selection exam?"

Soft murmurs were heard in the room. Iruka almost raised an eyebrow at the question. While he understood that jounin instructors taking charge of new genin teams were given the right to answer first, but still, those genin were far too fresh – barely even six months since they had graduated from the academy. Surely, no one was thinking that they were ready for the exams.

"I'm sure you know, that every genin who had successfully completed eight missions is allowed to enter the selection exams if nominated by their jounin sensei. Adnd anything more than that is the norm." Hiruzen continued. "So, if you would like to nominate them, please step forward."

The logical part of his mind told Iruka that his lover and two friends were likely to view it the same way as he did – it was too early for those nine rookies to take part in such a dangerous exam. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind, and he felt a sense of uneasiness rising up in him.

That uneasiness spread and he felt his heart missed a skip when he saw Kakashi stepping forward, two fingers raised and poised before his masked face in a respectful gesture. Surely the silver-haired jounin wasn't going to do what Iruka thought he was.

"The Kakashi led Team Seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chunin selection exam."

Iruka gasped and his eyes widened in shock. Whatever was being said in the room after that flew past his jumbled mind, as he tried to comprehend why Kakashi would do that. He knew as well as Iruka did, that those kids were not ready. And while he didn't really focus on what was being said by the people after, he could still hear some names that confirmed his deepest fear.

Kurenai had nominated her team of Kiba, Shino and Hinata; as did Asuma, who nominated Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

He was numbed with various emotions racing through him, and apparently, he wasn't the only shocked one. Around him, he could hear soft mumblings and hushed discussions, while the other shinobi tried to speculate why the three jounin would nominate their barely six-months-old teams for the exams.

Hiruzen's voice briefly broke into Iruka's numbed state. "All of them? How rare."

Iruka's head snapped up, staring from the three jounin to his Hokage, and then to the people around them. He swallowed hard. If there was anything he could do to stop this, now was the only chance he was going to get.

His throat was dry when he took a stumbling step forward to speak with his superior. "Hold on a second!"

Hiruzen glanced at him, surprised. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had turned around too, and the kunoichi had an almost understanding look in her ruby eyes. Kakashi met his gaze for a moment, before turning away.

Iruka wondered, if this was the thing that Kakashi had been hinting at him during that night at his apartment one week ago, and he wondered why the jounin had not just said it outright. But the chunin instantly shoved it to the back of his mind. He had more important things that needed dealing with right now.

"What is it, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked, with a look in his dark eyes that told Iruka the Hokage probably already knew what he was thinking.

The teacher took a deep breath and took a steady step forward.

"I know it is not in my place to say this. But those nine that were nominated were my students in the academy." Iruka casted a quick glance at Kakashi who had turned his attention back to him, but the look in the single eye was so void of emotions that Iruka felt almost suffocated. He turned his gaze back to Hiruzen and continued. "No doubt, they are all very talented. But it's still too early for them to take the exam. I think they need more experience."

Hiruzen nodded, as he considered the teacher's words. It made sense. Even he had been surprised that all of them had been nominated. He had expected each of his jounin to pick the most talented one in their teams and pool them together to enter the exam as a new team.

Still, the final decision lies on the jounin sensei. But before the elder Sarutobi could say a word, a curt voice had cut in.

"I made chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto."

All eyes turned to Kakashi, but he ignored them, focusing his sight only on the tanned man before him and hoping against all odds that Iruka would understand. He had his reasons for sending them in; in fact, he always had his reasons for doing anything he did.

And he knew that he had sufficient trust in the abilities of his three genin and that they would be able to pull through the exams. Sending them in would certainly help all three of them to grow, mentally, physically and emotionally. They would emerge stronger, whether they passed the exams or not; and that would certainly advance them in their career as shinobi.

He wanted Iruka to understand that.

But from the look of disbelief in the chunin's eyes, things were possibly turning out more complicated than he wanted it to be. His mind worked to find a way to calm his lover down. There was no point in getting all heated up in front of an audience when they could resolve this in privacy.

Iruka though, was far too angry with the older man's nonchalant behaviour and his worries were overriding his consideration of the place they were in. His next words were gritted through his teeth with his voice steadily rising in volume.

"Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to crush those kids?!"

A deathly silence reigned in the room the moment those words were uttered. Kakashi's eye narrowed, an unfamiliar twist churning in his stomach at the implication of the sentence. Iruka glared at him, refusing to back down. Both of them were at contradicting ends and they had their own principles to abide.

Iruka was infuriated that Kakashi didn't seemed to have put much thought into it, before nominating his students. More than anyone else, he was worried about Naruto who was neither as skilled as Sasuke, nor as intelligent as Sakura. All he had was his hard work and though Iruka knew that would certainly bring the blonde boy ahead in life, but even that takes time.

Kakashi on the other hand felt his anger soaring rapidly. His pride as a jounin was at stake here and he wasn't about to step down and says that he will pull his team out. Especially not when he had been so confident that they were ready for the exams. Iruka didn't understand and he probably never will, since he had never gone on missions with those kids before. And the fact that Iruka was showing apparent doubt in his usually flawless judgment didn't sit well with him. Surely after so many years, Iruka should have known that Kakashi was seldom wrong in the things he assessed.

The stormy grey eye had taken on a cold, emotionless look that sent a shudder down the chunin's spine. Iruka vaguely wondered if this was how the Copy Nin's enemies felt when they were facing him off. Kakashi clenched his fists and his voice dipped icily.

"You know what? They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them. Crushing them could even be fun." The voice that spoke those words was so detached, that it not only had Iruka flinching, but Kurenai and Asuma as well. But more than the tone, it was the words the stunned the chunin into a moment of silence.

The voice that came out was a little above a whisper. "What?"

"I was just joking, Iruka_-sensei_."

Asuma, who had been watching from the side, narrowed his eyes. This wasn't good. In fact, it was a disaster in the making. Kurenai gasped softly at the coldly-voiced honorific and nudged the bearded jounin, giving him a look that told him to step forward and stop this.

But Asuma shook his head. He knew Kakashi too well. For the jounin to lock away his emotions instantly and face off the chunin as he would a threat, this could only mean that Kakashi's patience was only held on by a thin thread, and anyone who didn't want to get caught up in the fray should just stay back. He hoped that this thread would not snap. At least not while they were all in the room.

And he needed to stay on Kakashi's good side, if he wanted any hope of resolving this later.

Somewhere in the back of the room, Genma and Raidou exchanged nervous glances, wondering if they should step in to diffuse the tension. But judging from the situation, it seemed that nothing they say will make things better and they could only pray that things would not blow out of proportion.

Everyone was on their toes, wondering who would be the first one to make the move.

Kakashi spoke first. And the moment he did, Asuma wanted to knock himself out against the nearest wall.

"I can understand your feelings and you must be upset about this, Iruka-_sensei_." Kakashi watched the flitting emotions passing through his lover's face – the hurt plaintively obvious in the brown eyes. He heard Kurenai somewhere in the background, asking him to stop, but he paid no heed. His current logical state of mind was blocking out everything and coupled with the annoyance that was rapidly rising up in him, his brain worked faster than anything else.

The words spilled out of his throat before he could even think about the impact they held.

"Stay out of this. You must understand that they are _no longer_ your students. Right now, they are my subordinates."

Kurenai gasped. Asuma looked away, unable to look at the suddenly paling chunin. Iruka's eyes widened and he stared at the jounin in shock.

That statement stung.

The regret slammed him right in the face the instant Kakashi realised the implied meaning behind the words and he looked away, unwilling to see the hurt on his lover's face. In the midst of the crowd of jounin and chunin, Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged stunned looks, unable to comprehend how this whole thing had turned out the way it did.

Genma nudged Raidou with an almost resigned look. "Good grief. Now Kakashi has really done it. Get ready to check on Iruka later."

Raidou bit his lips and gave a curt nod, eyeing his two friends from where he was standing. _This isn't good. This isn't going to end well._ And that was probably the only thing he could think about at that point in time. He caught the eyes of Hayate, and it was obvious the kenjutsu specialist seemed to have the same thoughts.

Hiruzen sighed and closed his eyes briefly, trying to find a way to end this amiably when someone else cut into the discussion, drawing the attention previously on the silver-haired jounin and the academy sensei, to himself.

"Hokage-sama, pardon my interruption. But I do agree with Iruka-sensei. It is too early for those rookies to enter the exam. Even I have made my team wait for a year, in order for them to fully prepare themselves."

Everyone turned to look at Gai this time. He casted a glance between Kakashi and Iruka, before turning his attention back to his superior.

Hiruzen picked up his pipe, a solution slowly forming in his head. "Both sides have their own reasoning and it's hard for me to come to a decision now." The elder sighed and contemplated for a moment before he turned to look at Iruka. "I can see your point, Iruka. And since that's the case, then let's make it this way. We will let those rookies take a trial test."

Iruka finally tore his pained gaze away from Kakashi. He took a moment to brace himself, before turning to look at the Hokage, forcing himself to adopt the professionalism he had always prided himself in. He took a deep breath. "A trial test?"

"Yes. You will set a test for them to examine them on their skills and their abilities to handle situations which require quick-thinking and clear judgments. If they pass the test, then they will be allowed to enter the Chunin selection exams. If they don't, then as you have said, they are probably not ready for it yet." Hiruzen shifted his gaze to Kakashi. "And you will report the test results of these nine genin to Kakashi. And depending on the results, he will either reconsider or go ahead with his decision."

Iruka tensed and swallowed thickly, past the lump in his throat before he nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. I will leave it to you then, Iruka." The Hokage stood from his seat and walked towards the side room. "All of you are dismissed."

* * *

Iruka turned and forced himself to walk steadily out of the room, not even giving a second glance to the Copy Nin or to the other two jounin. He heard someone calling out to him; Kurenai perhaps. And then another voice, this time possibly Izumo or Genma, but he didn't care. He paid no heed and focused only on stemming the pain in his heart and trying to ignore the way it was suffocating him.

He stumbled out of the room, down the stairs and walked out of the administration building. He tried to bring his mind away from the conversation earlier and instead concentrated on the kind of trial tests he should be giving the rookie nine, as per the direct orders of the Hokage.

And then after that, he would have to report the results to Kakashi.

He clenched his fists, willing his fury and hurt down. He vaguely heard someone calling his name, before a tight grip closed around his wrist, bringing his steps to a halt.

He spun around.

Izumo was gripping his wrist tightly, with a grim look on his face. Behind him, Kotetsu and Raidou were walking at a fast pace to catch up, and they were both followed by a worried looking Kurenai.

"Iruka." Izumo's lips pressed into a tight line, his observant eyes watching the tanned chunin's face that was currently void of any emotions. A dangerous sign. Izumo felt his own anxiety welling up.

"Iruka, I'm sorry. I know we should have told you earlier." Kurenai said when she finally reached him. "There just wasn't enough time."

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." The usual smile was missing from the teacher's face. "Like Kakashi-_sensei_ said, they are your responsibilities now. I shouldn't interfere. And you are way above my rank, so there is no obligation for you to report to me on your decisions." The chunin looked away. "In fact, I should apologise for my insubordination."

"Iruka…" Kurenai was at a loss of words for once. She looked away, guilty and Raidou shook his head in exasperation.

"Iruka, don't say things in spite. Kakashi didn't mean what he said, I'm sure. It was just a moment of impulse, and you two should sit down and talk over it."

"There is nothing to say." Iruka swallowed dryly, past the lump in his throat. "I think he made himself clear enough, that I am beneath him in rank. And who knows, he probably thinks that I am way beneath him in all other matters too."

"I'm sure Kakashi-senpai doesn't think that." Kotetsu frowned at his friend's state, frustrated at the fact that there was nothing he could do to calm the other chunin down. "You know that better than me."

Iruka's anger fled and he felt the energy draining from him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I thought I knew a lot of things." The voice that spoke was only a little more than a whisper, filled with doubts and weariness. "But it was only today, that I realised how little I know about him. I didn't know that he had thoughts about our rank difference, or the fact that he was hiding so many things from me. I didn't think that he never thought me important enough to discuss things with me when he knew that it would affect me."

A weary sigh escaped the trembling lips and the unaffected façade that the teacher had been putting up began to crumble.

"I don't know what else I do not know. Is he truly happy being with me, or has the initial infatuation passed and he is now with me only out of a mere responsibility? Is he beginning to find dissatisfaction in our relationship and that is why he said those things he did, wanting me to be the first to back down, so that he could be freed from this?"

"I know those are just angry words you are saying. Kakashi isn't that flippant and you know that." Raidou stated firmly.

"Like I said, I thought I knew, but I don't really!" Iruka turned to look at the scarred jounin and his words held a slight tremor. "I thought he would be open with me since we are in a relationship. But now I know that he hides from me like he does with everyone else. Perhaps even more than from some of you." He clenched his fists. "It hurts to say that I don't really know him even when we have known each other for so long."

"Iruka." Izumo's grip tightened, as he tried to offer comfort to his distraught friend.

The pony-tailed teacher pried his wrist from the other chunin's fingers and spoke in a hushed whisper, before he turned to walk away. "I'm sorry, but I need some time alone."

* * *

Silence reigned along the corridor outside the Hokage's office, after the last of the shinobi from the meeting had left. Kakashi leaned against the wall, staring out of the small window and never uttering a single word about the happenings from earlier.

Genma rubbed his temples, trying to will the headache down. Asuma shook his head and took a puff from his freshly-lighted cigarette. Hayate stood quietly at the side, waiting for someone to speak first.

The honey-haired shinobi finally let out a sigh. "Really, you two… First, both of you had enough fights on a daily basis that could last you well for a lifetime. Then, you decided that fighting wasn't going to solve anything, and you decided to give in to each other and get along. And just when it seemed like everything is fine, you two just threw in something like this."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, his gaze piercing through the senbon specialist. "What do you mean?"

Genma did not back down, despite the menacing aura the other man was radiating. He shook his head in exasperation. "We know that you two had fights more often than we would like to think. And definitely on a more frequent basis than the ones that we already knew about."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. Hayate turned towards them, his eyes darting between the two men, suddenly interested in the topic that was being spoken. Kakashi's single gaze hardened into an emotion that Genma could only place as immensely displeased.

"He told you." It wasn't a question.

"No." Genma sighed, having the feeling that what Izumo and Kotetsu feared when they had brought up the topic with him and Raidou a couple of weeks back, was about to come true. "He didn't."

Kakashi didn't look convinced. His gaze was still hard and his posture rigid. Genma shrugged noncommittally. "He told Izumo and Kotetsu. They were worried and came to Raidou and myself to see if we could work out something to help you guys."

The Copy Nin's eye narrowed further, but he didn't say a single word. Asuma though, realised the dangerous ground they were treading on and knew that the knowledge of Iruka telling their friends things that Kakashi had considered as something private, was going to strain their relationship further if they didn't resolve this right.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on the silver-haired man's shoulder, staring into the cold grey eye. He tried to keep himself from flinching and instead, retained the calmness in his mind to try and reasoned with his friend.

Kakashi may be younger than them, but he was certainly more intimidating.

"That's beside the point, Kakashi. Whatever is in the past, leave it there. You need to focus on what happened today and resolve it."

The silver-haired nin did not waver, and neither did his gaze falter. He seemed to consider for a minute, then began to speak.

"And what do you want me to resolve? It's not like it was my fault."

"You should not have talked down to him." Asuma's eyes were piercingly solemn. "You didn't consider his feelings. You were wrong in that."

"And did he consider mine?" Kakashi asked in a quiet, cutting voice. "It won't be the first time that he voiced his doubts in decisions that should solely be in my right to make."

"I know he was in the wrong to have spoken the way he did earlier." Genma cut in softly. "But you were in the wrong too. You both had your own faults. And that is why, you need to sit down with him and talk through it."

"And why is it that I have to be the one to take the first step? Things wouldn't have turned out the way it did if he had taken a moment to think and bring this conversation behind closed doors." The silver-haired jounin shoved his hands into his pockets, his coldgaze meeting the worried ones before him. "He's no longer a child. I had been giving in for long enough and I do get tired too."

For the first time, Kakashi was unrelenting and Genma was getting frustrated. Asuma though, could understand how things could have come to this.

Even if the two of them had seemed so irrevocably close – from the time they were friends till the time they got together as lovers – they still had that sense of distance between them, which could only be felt when situations such as this arose. And it could have been caused by only one thing.

A lack of communication on the things that mattered.

"Are you saying you want to give up? Break up with him?" The bearded jounin asked quietly, ignoring the sharp intake of breaths he heard from both Genma and Hayate.

Kakashi closed his eye. "If it isn't going to bring us anywhere other than hurting each other, then we might as well put a stop to it."

"But," Hayate casted an anxious gaze between the three older men, "surely it's not worth it to give up a relationship you worked so hard for over something as trivial as this."

"Hayate's right." Genma's eyes narrowed. "You've known each other for more than ten years, and I'm sure the love for each other had been there for a long while too. Is it really worth giving all these up for something like this? It's not like you two didn't have fights before. Just work it out!"

Asuma put up a hand to signal for the two tokujo to stop what they were saying. His gaze turned solemn, watching the man before him carefully. He couldn't decipher Kakashi's train of thoughts and with the grey eye closed, neither could he read the emotions the man was currently feeling. If there were any at all.

"I don't know if what you are saying are angry words, or if that's really how you feel." Asuma said grimly. "But don't be hasty, Kakashi. Take some time, calm down and think about it. I know you are upset, but such things should not be said lightly."

The Copy Nin didn't say a word. He turned around and began to walk down the corridor, heading for the exit. Genma made to move forward, but Asuma held up an arm to stall him.

"Don't go after him. He's closed himself off and nothing you say will get through to him now. Leave him be for a while."

"But –"

"We will only make things worse if we try to force him to accept what we are saying. I can understand why he would be so angry. Iruka did question his sense of responsibility and his capabilities in making sound decisions after all." Asuma sighed, turning to face Genma and Hayate. "Let him calm down first."

There was a moment of tensed silence, which was broken a moment later when someone landed beside them, eyes fixed on the departing figure.

"How did it go?"

Genma shrugged. "Not exactly great. How was Iruka, Gai?"

The green-clad jounin turned to regard the group. "I followed them for a while, but I didn't make my presence known. There were enough people talking to him anyway." The jounin spoke in a quiet voice. "He was upset, and said he needed time to be alone. I couldn't really hear much from where I was, but I'm sure Raidou will be able to give better details."

Genma nodded in resignation and Asuma sighed deeply. Hayate frowned.

"I really hope this won't end too badly."


End file.
